


The Hunt

by SmileDesu



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Vampire: The Masquerade, Young Avengers
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[17.12.2016 - first story arc completed] It was the greatest shame for a Vampire to owe their Unlife to a human - a witch. Now Teddy has to hope he can repay his debt to Billy before the effort, and the rest of the vampires in the city, kill them first.<br/>An AU based on White Wolf's Vampire: The Masquerade, revised edition roleplay system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The place - New York City. The time - half past two. The city that never slept strove to prove the title true, and the streets were still bustling with activity. For some, the abundance of life and commotion was a blessing, for others - a curse. It all depended on which role one played in the hunt.  
  
“I see him!”  
The cry was swallowed in the sounds of the crowd, though it was relayed safely to the earpiece the man was wearing. “The Captain”, they called him, and to him, this was just another night on the job.  
  
“Where?!” He demanded, eyes skimming the crowds, looking for his target.   
  
“Ten o’clock, no, ten-thirty! Pointy, pierced, green ears, no doubt about it! It’s him!” The voice rasped into his ear, and the Captain instantly spotted his prey.  
  
“I’ve got visuals. Moving to intercept.” He replied and dashed through the crowds, carrying himself with ease and swiftness that didn’t become a man of his impressive stature.   
He kept his eyes trained on him, a person, some might say, looking like a young man in his late teens. His short blond hair blew about in the wind as he ran, his blue eyes constantly looking over his shoulder as his pursuer. The only thing that really stood out about him were the uniquely shaped and colored ears, but the Captain knew better than to hunt over something like that. They were, after all, in 21st century New York City. Such sights weren’t so rare during those days, let alone the nights.  
  
What  _was_  special about the ‘teen’, they found out after tracking him for a while, and caught him in the act. There he was, claws and fangs drawn, about to strike and claim his victim. There was no doubt this ‘boy’ was no boy at all - he was a vampire - a  _monster_ , and it was up to them to hunt him down.  
  
“Damn- I lost him!” He panted into the communication device, voice laced with frustration.   
  
“He dove into the side street! Backtrack!”  
  
“Copy that. Can’t you get a clear shot yet, Bucky?!”  
  
“Between it using the civilians as cover, and you two moving around all the time? I’m good, but not  _that_  good.”  
  
A mutter left the Captain’s mouth as he dove into the alley. It was secluded and dark, and offered many hiding places for whoever needed to flee.  
“Great.” He concluded and reached for the gun hanging off his shoulder.  
“Bucky, emergency-comm only.” He ordered and loaded his weapon. He heard then the familiar tapping sound, a non-verbal reply to indicate the order was received. There was no need to give the creature a bigger advantage over them than it already had.  
  
The trained eyes searched even the faintest of shadows, and he proceeded slowly, making almost no sound. It made it easier to notice the odd sound of something shifting, an almost organic noise that wasn’t quite natural.   
The Captain held his gun to his lips and uttered a small prayer before he lunged into the space between the two buildings.  
  
“For God and Country!” He managed to say but do very little more as something came flying past him - an empty can.  
He was careless.   
The next moment something much bigger came at him, four legged, furry, and with two rows of sharp, deadly fangs that sank into the Captain’s arm.  
  
“N’gaah!” He screamed, the gun falling from his hand as he struggled to fend the beast - a wolf like creature - away. He could feel the blood trickling out of his body, but far too little of it fell to the ground. It was with terror he realized that the monster was feeding.  
  
“ _Praise be to God, the father_ -” He chanted through clenched teeth, and immediately the creature let go and ran away with a terrified whimper. Two shots flew through the air, one missing him completely, but the other hit, right before the beast disappeared around a corner.  
  
“Blast it, Bucky!” The Captain growled and retrieved his gun. “Why did you wait?!”  
  
“You were in the line of fire, I-”  
  
The argument came to an abrupt end as a loud scream tore through the air.  
  
“Save it.” The Captain ordered and held the gun with his good hand. The beast’s jaws crushed his other arm, and he knew it was nothing but blind luck that left him with all his limbs. It still did little to stall him, and he ran in the direction the cry for help came from.  
  
“Wait, Cap, it’s-”   
The communication was cut with a sharp burst of static, but the Captain had no time for that right then. He found him, a person crouching down on the ground, his belongings scattered all around him. He looked nothing like their target, what with his black hair and smaller build, but the Captain was already sucker-punched once; he wasn’t eager to repeat that experience any time soon.  
  
“ _Hail Mary, full of grace-_ ” He whispered under his breath, but nothing happened. There wasn’t so much as an acknowledgement as the young man remained still, his breath turning into fog in indication of his body heat.   
Whoever the boy was - he wasn’t their target. Worse, he was probably a victim.  
  
“Easy, son, I’m here to help. My name’s Steve.”  
  
The brown eyes that looked at him were confused and panicked, all the more-so when the boy, no older than his teens, looked down at the man’s arm.  
  
“It’s a flesh wound.” The Captain reassured, though in an obviously inpatient voice.  
“Son, the thing that just came past here, that  _attacked_  you, which way did it go?”  
  
It took a while, but finally the teen cooperated. He nodded slowly up at Steve, and then pointed down the alley. Four side-alleys branched off the one they were in, with one leading back to the main street.   
The Captain had to fend off the urge to slam his fist against the nearest firm surface.  
  
“Go home, son, lock the door, and bar the windows. Then, kneel down and  _pray_.” The man practically ordered before he ran off, hell bent on not losing the monster now that they finally caught its scent.  
  
“Bucky!” He barked into the comm-piece. “Where did it go?! Did you-”  
  
For a good while there was static still, and that made him come to a stop.  
“Bucky- for God’s sake, man, answer me-”  
  
A giggle cut his worried banter, a melodious, sweet voice, and he frowned.  
  
“I’m afraid ‘Bucky’ can’t answer the phone, ‘Captain’!”  
  
He knew better than to think there’d be a point in asking anything. He also doubted whoever it was would be there when he got to the roof.   
He just prayed Bucky would still be alive when he got there.  
  
–  
  
The man - Steve, was it? Disappeared, and the youth turned to look at the large dumpster that was just far enough from the wall to hide - say - a large wolf-like creature.   
  
“He’s gone now. You can come out.” He said and collected his things before getting to his feet.   
  
It wasn’t until a moment later that his call was finally answered, and the large wolf emerged from the shadows. He gave the boy a long look, not quite certain how to take the rather calm air the boy had to him in light of what just happened. Still, the human was… smiling…  
  
“You’re wounded.” The boy pointed out as he kneeled and eyed the bullet wound in the creature’s hind-leg. He then looked in the direction the man - no doubt a hunter of sorts - disappeared in, only to see that the coast was clear. He let out a tiny sigh of relief before turning to look at the beast again, and still there was no fear or even alarm in his eyes. Only reverence, and something not unlike… joy?  
  
“My apartment isn’t far from here, I could take care of you there.”  
  
It was obvious the wolf considered its options, but before long he made a movement not unlike a nod. He moved to follow, limping after the boy.  
The teen said nothing, and walked as quickly as he could, as even in its wounded state, the wolf was faster than him.


	2. Chapter 2

The streets and alleys the boy led him through were filthy, and offended every last one of the creature’s senses. Still he followed, and stayed close, as the boy could serve as at least a human shield if push came to shove. He studied him then with his canine eyes, taking in his appearance and atmosphere.   
The boy was dressed appropriately to the cold season and held in his hands what appeared to be grocery bags. He was of about average build, with tousled black hair and brown eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest, blood flowing rapidly through his body.   
The creature panted once, jaws hanging slightly ajar before he forced his attention away, to the less appetizing scent of the dumpsters and the unpleasant cacophony of the city. He shouldn’t create another incident, he knew - at least not yet.

“We’re here.” The teen said and fumbled for his keys. He ushered his four-legged companion into the building.

“Great… lights are out again.” He growled as he tried the light switch numerous times.  
They remained in the dark.

“Third floor, no elevator…” He sighed mostly to himself before turning a worried look at his companion, who was still injured, last the teen checked.   
“Uh… are you-”

Before he even managed to finish the sentence, the creature climbed halfway up to the first floor. He turned to look at the boy, his eyes glowing a bright red. It made the boy gap, but he moved to follow soon enough.  
The way passed uneventfully, as the creature pushed obstacles out of the boy’s way. He did so with a scrunched nose and the occasional growl as the building reeked of human filth.   
Waste; dirt; mortality. The humans themselves didn’t give off too pleasant an odor, and so he concentrated on the boy’s scent, following it until he reached what was no doubt the boy’s apartment.   
The many smells that lingered all over were weaker there, but in their place was something else, almost sharp and a bit intimidating.   
He took a step back and let the human open the door. 

The boy managed two steps inside before looking back in confusion. The beast remained outside.

“I don’t bite.” He snickered, only to seem disappointed when the creature remained outside. He couldn’t really blame him for being cautious, but still found it to be a bit redundant at that point.  
The boy sighed.

“If I wanted to hurt you, I think I could’ve just told that guy where you were.” He argued before giving the beast a look the creature had a hard time deciphering. 

“Please come inside?”   
He barely managed to finish the invitation; the wolf practically jumped inside. 

The beast instantly regretted that move. The first thing he did was look around, but few things about the small one-and-a-half room apartment caught his attention. There was one very prominent smell in the air the origin of which he wanted to find. He found it, in the corner of the room, a small desk with books piled underneath it. On it were several candlesticks, amulets and a small knife, resting under several pages that hung on the wall, bearing sigils and symbols.   
He didn’t need to understand the marks to understand the situation. The odd aura, the calmness in face of the bizarre, and now this…   
The boy was a witch, the creature knew then, and was trying to decide between fight and flight. And he followed him there, how clueless, how stupid-

“None of that actually works, if you’re worried.” The boy said, and moved to pull the curtain that hung around the small table, keeping it out of sight.   
The beast, still on edge, regarded the boy for a long moment. Finally, he decided the human didn’t seem to be lying, and relaxed a bit despite what some might say was his better judgment.   
That made the host smile as he made his way to the small kitchen.

“Don’t suppose you’d let me look at your wound- Oh.” He hummed. It wasn’t hard to see that the wound already healed.  
The creature looked back at him with something akin to amusement.

“That… made sense, somehow.” The boy said and actually looked relieved, a fact that puzzled the beast.   
What confused him further was the fact the boy placed before him a plate with water in it. 

“I hope mineral water works? Tap water here’s bad for you…” Came the unheeded explanation before the human began rummaging through his fridge.  
“What to feed you, though…” He wondered, only to notice the creature was more interested in him than in any of his offerings.  
He closed the fridge and walked up to his guest, seeming for a moment almost conflicted.

“What does your kind eat?”

the question was precious in ways the boy couldn’t even imagine. He had no idea what he let into his home, did he? That pleased the creature, and he kept an intent gaze on the human.   
The boy noticed this, and shifted about uneasily. 

“I can’t offer you any limbs, if that’s what you’re into.”

The statement sounded both disturbed and apologetic, but was put behind them soon enough as the boy seemed to have a different idea in mind.

“…how about this, then?”

His heart-rate picked up. The blood flowed faster, and the creature’s ears stood on end, a hungry glint in his eyes at these changes.   
The boy scratched the back of his neck in rather obvious uneasiness.

“So you’re one of those spirits, huh…” He whispered.   
For a moment eye contact was made, after which the human smiled again in this almost detached way the creature was already used to seeing. 

“I’ll… see what I can do.”  
That said, and without much coaxing, the boy moved back to the kitchen, and rummaged through the drawers, only to pull out a knife before long. 

The creature gulped, his hunger rising, and then taking over as the warm substance began trailing down the pale forearm.   
The boy barely managed to sit down on the floor before he had the creature over him, tongue hungrily collecting the thick liquid into his mouth. He licked with abandon, pleased growls leaving him every time he swallowed.   
The form quickly proved to be unsuited for the task, however. His tongue was clumsy, and often he could taste too much pain every time he swallowed. He missed too much, and some of the precious, delicious substance was wasted on the floor. He thus took the necessary steps to rectify the situation, and changed out of his wolven form.

That was better. Hands held onto the slimmer forearm, fingers keeping the limb in place despite its owner’s shivers. Lips and tongue trailed over the smooth, warm skin, skillfully collecting the blood before the lips wrapped around the wound. Every last drop was accepted with a gluttonous moan, and he’d have happily resumed feeding in this manner had he not been interrupted.  
Movement at the edge of his vision caught his attention, and he opened his eyes to find the boy’s free hand close to the side of his head.   
Upon being noticed, the teen froze and withdrew his hand with an apologetic look on his face.

Sated for the time being, he licked the wound one last time, a gentle, almost intimate gesture. The cut was left closed afterward.

“You- you can do that, too?” The teen gasped with admiration and inspected his arm. 

His guest looked him over in the meanwhile, taking in the somewhat dazed look in those brown eyes and the paleness that settled on his face.   
He drank a bit more than he intended, he noted and licked his lips, regretting very little - the boy was delicious, his flavor almost exotic.

Refraining from answering that question as he didn’t see the point, the blond rose to his feet and dragged the boy with him. The sudden change in pose left the poor thing uneasy on his feet, and he leaned heavily against his guest.   
Heat radiated at the other even through their clothes. The favor wasn’t returned, though he did stay still for a moment, until the boy seemed stable. He was rewarded with a - was it bashfulness in his eyes? A bashful look, and a slight blush that settled over the pale cheeks. The teen pressed even closer against him, and he let out a growl.  
The boy was too appetizing for his own good…

He wasn’t too gentle when he pulled the teen towards the bed on the other side of the room, and remembered almost too late not to just thrust his host on the mattress. With the boy seated, he glanced around the room before moving to retrieve a bottle of water from the kitchen counter.

“Thanks.” The boy muttered and accepted the bottle. He watched this peculiar man while he drank, taking in his appearances and demeanor and the fact he just changed from being a wolf.   
He was regarded in a similar manner, he noted, and before he could come up with anything to say-

“What’s your name?” The blond asked, eyes set intently on the boy’s face.   
The teen seemed surprised and then excited somehow before he answered.

“Billy. Billy Kaplan.”

There was a hint of familiarity to that name, but he disregarded it, knowing enough about the mortal kine to know neither parts of that name were uncommon.

“Get some rest.” He practically ordered and turned away.

“Wait!” The boy called out after him.  
In all honesty, he had no intention of stalling, and yet he found himself turning around still. Billy seemed just as surprised by this, but recovered shortly after.

“Don’t I… at least get to hear your name?” He asked with a touch of hope and that bashfulness again.  
His guest felt the need to sigh, but was beyond such gestures. Then again, he could offer him that much, right? It wasn’t as though his name mattered either way…

“Teddy.”

Billy blinked at the answer.   
“Isn’t that a bit… mundane for a spirit?”

“It’s something to go by.” Teddy replied and found he was held in place by the intense, almost pleading look Billy was giving him.

“So that’s it? We just… part ways like this?”

The question was about as sympathetic as he’d expect to hear from a human, and he offered back an aptly humane gesture - a shrug.

“Maybe. Stick around long enough, we might find out for sure.”  
The rather eerie reply was accompanied with a step back as Teddy’s form began melting into fog. 

A rather excited sound left Billy as he watched Teddy disappear completely from his apartment, but it proved to be one excitement too many for a single night. A coughing fit rocked his whole body, leaving him curled up on the bed, a pained look on his face as he gripped his chest.

“Stick around, huh? I’ll… try.”


	3. Chapter 3

The sunrise fast approached, and so Teddy retreated for the night after he left the young witch on his lonesome.   
Even as he laid in the dark, cowering from the approaching light, he could still pick up Billy’s scent from his clothes, still feel the coppery, almost electric taste of his blood in his mouth.   
It would certainly be against any form of logic, and every instinct he had advised against it, but Teddy wanted to taste Billy again. Properly this time, if only to understand what that…  _aftertaste_  was.  
That thought lingered in his mind until the sun rose, and he fell into his death-like slumber.  
  
–  
  
Homeless people were never a good meal, but they filled him up and were rarely missed. He let himself drink his fill after the previous night’s endeavors and then made his way towards the old Bishop publishing house. It was long since abandoned, left to be filled with dust and rats and decay. No one came there - no one but them. It was the perfect meeting place.   
  
“Looks like you’re not a pile of dust after all.”   
  
He paused at the greeting he received once he stepped inside. He didn’t really expect to be there first.  
  
“You sound disappointed.”  
  
“A little.”  
  
Elijah Bradley wasn’t exactly a friendly figure in any shape or form. He was short tempered and highly opinionated, though he could be quite capable when he didn’t give in to his emotions. He made for a good ally, one who knew better than to underestimate Teddy.   
It didn’t mean they liked each other, though.  
  
“Where are the others?” Teddy asked with a touch of impatience. He wasn’t big on social gatherings, even ones held by their small group, and prefered to be done with them as soon as possible.  
  
“Guess.” Came the simple reply, holding to it no small amount of venom.   
Teddy wasn’t surprised, given who their companions were, or rather, a certain one of them.  
  
There wasn’t any love lost between Eli and Nathaniel Richards, who more often than not acted as the group’s leader, at least on the outside. He tended to get the rest of them entangled in bizarre and often hazardous missions that at times improved their reputation and status.  
It had its merits, but Teddy rarely saw the point. And Eli? Eli refused to bow his head to anyone, no matter how capable they proved themselves to be.  
Another of Nate’s bad habits was that he was always late. It was Eli’s favorite excuse to fly off into fits of rage.  
  
Unlike Nate, the last member of their small group was usually early, and Teddy knew just where to find her - up in her “nest”, hanging off the beams high above and playing the string of her bow as one would a cello.  
  
“If you’re looking up my skirt, I’ll shoot your eyes out.”  
  
Kate Bishop. She was the current bearer of the Hawkeye name, a title held by one of the most well known lines of assassins. Even in the dark she wore her sunglasses, wishing to cover the scars that were part of her “initiation”.  
She never said more on the matter; they knew better than to ask.  
  
“Isn’t that a waste of arrows?”  
  
“It’ll still hurt.” Kate purred in reply to Eli’s disapproving growl.  
Teddy felt the need to sigh, but couldn’t be bothered with feigning the gesture.   
  
“Any word from Nate about when he’ll be here?” He asked in an attempt to get things moving.  
  
“Who, his royal highness?” Eli huffed and crossed his arms, showing no response to the way Kate jumped from the railing above to land almost too gracefully next to them.   
“He won’t be here until  _we_ ’re ready to  _leave_. He’ll never waste his time wi- what  _are_ you doing?!”   
The tantrum turned into an enraged demand.  
  
Now grounded, Kate let herself walk in circles around Teddy, at times sniffling and even licking his jacket. There was a contemplative expression on her face for a moment before she pressed against Teddy, at which point a sly smile rose to her lips and she let herself run a hand down his front.  
“Smells like  _someone_ ’s had fun last night.” She purred and licked her lips. “Was he tasty?”  
  
“None of your business.”  
  
“Back off, Kate!” Eli growled. He never took it well when Kate was playful with others. “Guy played  _bait_ , he deserved some nooky.”  
  
The fact that eli was actually so forgiving came as a surprise, but Kate recovered soon enough and snorted.  
  
“I suppose you’re right, after all, not every day someone survives being bait to one of the best hunters around.”  
  
“Best-?! …I see.” Eli huffed, a grim look on his face. “I thought  _he_  was too eager to accept this request. The boost in reputation-”  
  
“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.”  
  
The amused voice made Eli hiss.   
Nate pranced in like he owned the place, a content smile on his lips. Hanging off his arm was Cassie Lang, a young girl who had the misfortune of not only be infatuated with Nate, but also win his interest back.   
Teddy disliked her; the hollow look in her eyes after whatever it was Nate did to her made him feel uneasy, and the sound of her heartbeat made him hungry.  
  
“Oh, you brought Cassie with you!” Kate exclaimed and clasped her hands. The human girl in return clung closer to Nate, who patted her head reassuringly.  
  
“Please don’t, Kate. The last time you  _played_  with her, she almost died of blood-loss.”  
  
“Stingy.”  
  
“We could’ve died out there last night, I don’t see you crying about  _that_.” Eli accused. Both because of their own opposite natures as well as the clans they belonged to, Eli and Nate never got along too well.   
Teddy suspected the only reason they didn’t do away with each other yet was the ban on Kindred offing each other inside the city, and the fact neither had the motivation to plot the other’s demise secretly - at least for the time being.  
  
“And yet here you all are, Eli, quite well for a trio of undead monsters.”  
  
“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Kate laughed, only to be interrupted when Teddy took a step forward.   
  
All fell silent; he wasn’t such a leading figure inside the group, or rather - he cared not about such things, but at least they all feared him enough to shut up when he lost his patience with their banter. If he was grateful for anything, it was for that.  
  
“We’re all here now, please don’t tell me it’s only because you were feeling lonely.”  
  
A moment passed in which Kate and Eli gave Nate a scrutinous look. finally, he held his hand up in resignation.  
  
“Alright, I’ll try to be quick. I visited our dear Prince’s abode today.”  
  
“Do we get a doggy treat for getting rid of the eyesores?” Kate asked, laugher lacing her voice.   
Eli and Teddy hardly shared her enthusiasm, while Nate obviously did.  
  
“We did roll on our backs… Ms. Hill expressed her personal gratitude.”   
  
“A pat on the head from Maria Hill,  _just_  what I wanted.” Eli muttered before his anger rose again.   
“I didn’t put my neck on the line for that elitist bitch!”  
  
“You  _didn’t_ , not really.” Kate interjected and glanced at Teddy. “Our job was a piece of cake, the kid never saw it coming. But our dear Mr. Altman, on the other hand?”  
  
“Oh, yes.” Nate practically cooed, his attention turning to Teddy. “That’s one story I’d very much like to hear, how you handled ‘The Captain’.”  
  
Cassie crouched down as she grew tired of standing. No one paid her any attention.  
  
“I got lucky.”   
  
“It certainly sounds like that.” Nate laughed lightly.   
  
“You don’t  _get_  lucky. None of us do.” Eli argued, only to realize Kate wasn’t her usual snappy sense during this exchange. He found her deep in thought.  
“See, even Kate’s dumbfounded by this-”  
  
“Because he’s lying.” She accused and turned towards Teddy. “He’s at least not telling us everything.”  
  
The hostile energies focused on Teddy, and he looked from one  to the other to assess how to reply. Before he did, however, Kate spoke again, her voice low.  
  
“It’s him, isn’t it? Your new little friend.”  
  
“Post-bait snack?!” Eli exclaimed and looked at Teddy with shock and disgust. “You were helped by a  _human_?!”  
  
The words echoed in the empty hall and made Teddy wince. He didn’t think of it the previous night, but now that Eli phrased it in that manner, it was hard to avoid the truth any longer.   
  
 _Hide in there! …stop stalling! They’re coming, right?!_  
  
Helped… more like ‘saved’. By a human. That was  _shameful_.  
  
“Look-”  
  
“He can’t even deny it!” Eli threw his hands up in the air. “You? By a human? I oughtta-”  
  
“Shut up, Eli.” Kate growled.  
  
“No, I-”  
  
“ _Shut up, Eli!_ ” Teddy barked, a snarl on his face. Their eyes met, and finally Eli settled down.  
He wasn’t angry enough to fight Teddy - not yet.   
  
“With that settled-” Nate sighed dramatically and shook his head. The next moment, he looked at Teddy, his expression grave.  
  
“Does he know what you are?”  
  
If Eli was quiet before, now he seemed almost scared, as did Kate. All three looked at Teddy intently, and Teddy knew exactly why.  
No one was to know vampires existed. If anyone found out, they were to be removed from this world, along with the ones who revealed the secret. And now that the rest of them knew - they were accomplices.   
Thankfully - the answer was a simple and honest one.  
  
“No.”   
Whatever wolven spirit Billy thought he was - it wasn’t that.  
  
“What, is he an animal lover or something, saving the big rabid dog?” Eli asked with some disbelief, but seeing how Kate seemed a bit more at ease by the answer, he relented as well. If nothing else, Teddy wasn’t lying about it.  
  
“This still can’t be known. Even if  _that_  secret is safe, if others found out, we’ll become from heroes to laughingstocks.”   
  
“We can always  _kill_  him, and solve both problems.” Kate purred and licked her lips. “We could go now, have a little celebration? He smells  _delicious_.”  
  
At the prospect of drinking from Billy again, Teddy felt the hunger gnaw at him, more than when Cassie’s young, healthy scent reached his nostrils. But to drink Billy  _dry_ \- no, to _share_  him-   
  
“That would take care of the witness-”  
  
“No.”  
It was Eli who objected, his statement making a shocked silence fall on the group.  
  
“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Kate asked with a frown and held a finger to her ear. “For a moment I could’ve sworn you said-”  
  
“Teddy  _owes_  him.” Eli added, not even sounding angry anymore - just disgusted. “For all we know, whoever his  _plaything_  is  _saved_  Teddy.” He practically spat the words out.  
“You don’t kill the people you’re indebted to while you owe them. No if you’ve a _shred_  of honor in you.”  
  
Kindred honor - one of the non-written rules of their society, and one of the rules you must never,  _ever_  break. Not if you wanted to keep from being shunned, at least, for that truly was all they were - honorable monsters.  
  
“…You actually say good things from time to time, don’t you?” Kate asked, though she sounded disappointed.   
Eli  _was_  right, but often when he was - it wasn’t fun anymore.  
  
“The area he lives in… you’ll have to ask for permission to go near him.” Nate stated, already in his calculating business mind-set. “It doesn’t belong to any of our clans.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter.” Eli snorted, and Teddy felt on edge.  
The look Eli gave him was a dangerous one, mostly because Eli looked at him that way while remembering that if they fought, neither would come out unharmed.  
  
“You’ll do it, or I swear I’ll take you down myself.”  
  
“That’s drama- hey, Eli!” Kate exclaimed when Eli stormed off.   
“Ever the mature one. Are we done here? In that case…”  
She took her leave as well.   
  
The silence was broken only when Cassie sneezed, at which point Nate helped her back to her feet.  
  
“I can help you meet the Primogen, if you need. I-”  
  
“I’d rather not owe any more favors to unsavory people.” Teddy replied without looking at Nate, who simply snickered.  
  
“As you wish. Just don’t get killed, alright?”  
  
“For a moment, Nate, I thought you cared.”  
  
“Of course I do.” Nate replied and gave Teddy a dark look. “If you mess this up, killing you might be the only way the rest of us can be redeemed. Come, Cassie.”  
  
And with that, he was left alone with the dust and the rats.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. I forgot to link you to some author's notes with V:tM background. So [there you have it](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1fKuvtrKiWqnjnCxr7YjasCL2EZ-AOJy3fyH6t3U517A/edit?usp=sharing)

Respect and Honor. Those were two of the things that kept Kindred Society intact throughout the ages. Hate each other, resent and loathe each other, but always respect each other. Pay back your debts, accept the elders’ authority, and acknowledge one’s ownership over one’s Domain - least your own be taken and violated in return.   
  
Teddy knew well the rules of the city and his race - each Clan had its own responsibilities and hunting grounds - all parts of the Clan’s Domain. Billy lived in an area owned by a Clan no one in their small group belonged to, and so for Teddy to remain close to Billy and repay his debt, he needed permission from the Clan in charge of the area - supposedly.  
  
In Billy’s case, things were more complicated as regardless to where Billy was, _what_ he was took precedence. The level of skill mattered little - So long as anyone practiced Witchcraft, they were the sole property of the Clan of Warlocks and Witches, Clan Tremere, and thus, belonged to its Primogen, one of the most powerful vampires in the city - one Victor Von Doom.  
  
-  
  
The elevator ride up to the top of the skyscraper was long, and would’ve no doubt been nerve-wracking if he was able to register such emotions. Teddy stared out the translucent walls at the city as they climbed up, preferring it to staring at his escort.   
  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She asked him, and he could _hear_  her snarl.  
“But… is your kind even _capable_ of appreciating this?”  
  
Susan Storm, formerly Susan Richards. The closest Victor Von Doom had to a right hand ‘man’. She was capable in all fields of research and secretary, and was quite beautiful on top of that. She was well known in particular for her unique usage of the Tremere’s telekinetic abilities, and the force fields she created were nothing if not deadly.  
  
Teddy kept quiet even in the face of such insults; he wasn’t in the mood to be flung from the 37th floor.  
  
“A tamed puppy, aren’t you?” Sue muttered and seemed quite relieved when they reached the appropriate floor.   
  
The building’s interior was luxurious and expensive, an obvious display of power and wealth. Teddy almost managed to enjoy the disgusted look on Sue’s face, as though his mere presence was soiling the expensive rug under their feet.  
  
“Stay here.” The woman commanded once they reached the waiting room and walked through the large wooden doors.   
  
Teddy looked around him, assessing the situation. The room was large and well furnished, but Teddy had more interest in the four armed guards that stood in the corners of the room. They smelled human and Teddy could hear their hearts beating, but he knew better than to think they were mere Kine. Doom wasn’t stupid; he wouldn’t keep such weak security beyond the tenth floor.  
  
One other thing Teddy was well aware of was that he wasn’t likely to be granted audience so soon after his arrival, and so he chose a wall at random to lean against, hands in his pockets and hood pulled over his head. He was comfortable enough waiting like this; not like he could grow tired just from standing too long.  
  
–  
  
It was two hours later when the door opened. Teddy glanced up from the point in the floor he was staring at, only to look back down again. The man who walked out the door wasn’t Doom, and yet he was just as intimidating.  
  
“Ha ha, keep this up, and I’ll think you _really_  don’t want me here, Victor!” The man laughed, his smile framed by a well kempt beard. His suit was a bright yellow and was slightly reflective, and he wore a pair of yellow-lensed glasses, if only for show. And every last bit of him radiated power and unignorable presence.  
  
His name was Anthony Stark. He was rich, powerful, influential, and a genius mechanic, to the point some said he was a visionary. He was often described as an artist in machinery, and built an empire almost single-handedly. He, too, was a creature of the night, one whose very existence made Teddy feel the kind of dread only the living should feel- no, it was worse, much more so.   
For you see, Tony Stark belonged to the artistic and diplomatic clan of Toreador, and much like Doom, was amongst the city’s Primogen.  
  
“I’ll see you around. You too, Susan!”  
  
The man turned away from the door that closed behind him, only to hum almost appreciatively as he took notice of Teddy.  
“Well, well, well. What have we here? A guest, at _this_  time of the night? And you look so _rugged_ — ah, I know who you are!” Tony exclaimed almost gleefully, and Teddy wondered if he wasn’t rambling just to enjoy the sound of his own voice.  
“You’re one of Nate Richards’ little play-mates, aren’t you? What was it, Ted? No, no, that sounds- oh! Of course! _Dorr_ —”  
  
The door opened again to reveal Susan’s form.   
  
“Von Doom will see you now.” She declared and gave Tony a look that was hardly pleasant.   
  
“Yeah, talk about subtle.” He snickered with a shake of his head. He offered a Teddy a grin, and before Teddy had a chance to move, Tony had a hand on Teddy’s shoulder.  
The hold was fierce even without the man exerting any effort. Toreadors weren’t fighters, usually, and yet every second the man had his hand on Teddy’s shoulder felt like he had the world pressing down against him.   
Tony leaned closer then, half pressing Teddy to the wall. He whispered so softly, Teddy had to wonder if he didn’t hear the voice only in his mind instead of through his ears.   
  
“You didn’t happen to have… broken _the Captain_  beyond repair, now, did you?”  
  
The whisper- or whatever it was- held venom and a promise of pain to it. Teddy forced himself to remain still, only to shake his head the next moment. It seemed to be enough, and the pressure lessened noticeably, even though Tony’s hand was still on his shoulder. Had he been human, surely Teddy would’ve gasped for breath.   
  
“Good, good. You be careful now, I heard he can _read your mind_.” Tony whispered in Teddy’s ear, verbally this time, and the younger vampire could feel himself accepting the statement for no reason whatsoever beyond Tony being the one who made it.  
  
“Well then.” Tony added as he pulled back. “I’ll see you around, _Teddy_. Mrs. Rich- Ah, I’m sorry. _Ms. Storm_.”   
He took his leave, leaving Teddy to be the sole victim of Sue’s burning glare.  
  
“You are keeping him _waiting_.” She hissed.  
Because what were those two minutes compared to the two hours Teddy was there, Teddy thought but quickly shook that notion out of his mind. It wasn’t unthinkable that they could, in fact, read his mind, after all…  
  
-  
  
Only certain kind of people had statues of themselves in their own office, but none had one as majestic and unnerving as Doom. The intimidating figure loomed above, glaring down at all who entered the office. Teddy knew well it was there for the Kine who were desperate enough to visit after-dark; the truly fearsome one was sitting in his chair, back to the entrance.  
Susan stood at the door, as though blocking Teddy’s escape route. Doom before him, Storm at his back. At was almost poetic, but as Sue said - Teddy hadn’t much interest in those things.  
  
“You’re wasting my time, boy.” Doom’s metallic voice boomed, and Teddy could feel the man’s eyes on him through his reflection in the large windows.   
“Give me one reason not to incinerate you where you stand.”  
  
The air grew heavy with malice. Teddy half glanced over his shoulder mostly for show before he turned back to Doom. There was no reason to stall any longer, was there? Least of all if he wanted to remain in this earthly plane.   
  
“I need a favor.” He stated calmly, and basked in the way Sue’s cold mask twisted into shock, or at least her reflection did.   
For a moment no one spoke. A moment.  
  
“The nerve of you-!” Sue began, only to fall silent when Doom voiced his own opinion on the matter.   
  
“ _BAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_ ”  
His laughter thundered through the office, filling the air and pressing down on them.  
Teddy actually thought he felt physical pressure.  
  
“A _favor_ … ah, how precious youth can be.” Doom perhaps praised, definitely mocked as he spun in his chair halfway to face them. He was, as always, wearing his armor and green hood, and had his elbows on the chair’s armrests, fingers interlaced before him.   
“And what, pray tell, do you want so badly to come ask it of Victor Von Doom?”  
  
Teddy studied the man for but a brief moment; he was on borrowed time and trying the man’s patience enough as it was.  
  
“I want to hunt in your Domain.”  
  
If the man responded at all, it was hidden behind his mask.  
  
“I believe the problem would be your very presence in any of our institutions.” Sue interjected with a mocking snarl. The Tremere ruled over any and all academic institutions in the city, as well as all religious structures. Teddy obviously wasn’t going to fit in.  
  
He ignored the jab, however, and met Doom’s gaze as best he could without creating actual eye contact.  
  
“It’s a _witch_.”  
  
 _That_  got a reaction. Sue was silent, unable to even fathom the request. Doom on his part remained still, though Teddy was certain he saw him straightening in his chair. That made the blond snort inwardly; looks like he finally left an impression.  
  
“The _audacity_  of you! I should just-”  
Sue’s threats came to a stop with a raise of Doom’s finger.   
One finger; that’s all it took.  
  
“Leave us.”  
  
Both chaperon and guest were taken aback by this.   
  
“But, V-”  
  
He gave her a stern look that said he had neither time nor patience for her. She took her leave, offering Teddy one last hateful gaze.  
  
The silence that fell once the doors closed again lingered, and Doom let it do so this time as he seemed to be appraising Teddy with a long, scrutinous look. Teddy recalled Stark’s words, and tried to clear his mind as best he could.  
  
“I-”  
  
“Lower your hood.” Doom commanded as he rose to his feet. “You stand before me, cur, asking for a _favor_  - you will lower your hood and stand bare before me.”  
  
Teddy gritted his teeth but obliged, revealing his unkempt mess of blond hair and his inhuman, heavily pierced ears.   
Doom let out an almost fond snort.  
  
“You and your people. It’s always thrilling to see what accursed features you will reveal.”  
He turned away from Teddy to face the window, hands behind his back.  
“Your small group of vandals did make a bit of a name for yourselves, has it gone to Richards’ head already, thinking you can hunt a witch?”  
  
“They don’t know about this.”  
  
For a moment, Teddy wondered if Doom laughed again, or if it wasn’t just another snort. Perhaps both.  
  
“I can imagine they would _vehemently_ object.”  
  
“Probably.” Teddy muttered, but he hadn’t the time to dwell on that as Doom spoke again.  
  
“Am I to assume you’ve enough reason in you to at least have a target? Otherwise, I’ll be more than happy to send you on your way.”  
  
Potentially through the window, too, if Teddy read that tone of voice right, not necessarily in one piece. Fortunately, he did have an answer at the ready, though whether or not it was a good one - he knew not.  
  
“Billy Kaplan.”  
  
The name should’ve meant nothing, or so he thought. And yet it was enough to make Doom’s fists clench around each other. Finally he turned to Teddy in a rather aloof manner, his eyes as unreadable as always, in the shade of his hood and behind his mask. But Teddy could see there was something there that wasn’t before, at the very least - interest.  
  
“What is your business with the boy?”  
There was demand and no small amount of hostility in that question. Teddy had a hard time deciding what he should say, and what to keep to himself.  
  
“A promise.” He said at last. It wasn’t a complete lie, either, as one could consider debts a form of oath making.  
  
“Hmph.” Doom let out almost in a cackle.  
“A promise between a rabid dog and a warlock. Somehow fitting, I would say.” He shook his head before looking at Teddy from the corner of his eye.  
  
“Did you feed on him? Answer truthfully, vermin, for I have ways of finding out for myself.”  
Even with that threat, there wasn’t all that much ill-intent in that question compared to curiosity, but Teddy hadn’t the time to be awed by that.  
  
“He offered me his blood willingly.”   
And by the rules of the city, whoever’s Domain a meal was didn’t matter - Teddy was allowed to accept the offer.   
  
“…It appears you’re not lying.” The elder concluded and continued to stare at Teddy for a while more.  
Teddy stood still, feeling as though any wrong move might make Doom favorably reconsider his earlier threat to burn Teddy to a crisp.  
  
At long last, Doom spoke again.  
“If you agree to certain terms, I will allow you to stay by the boy’s side. If you break or even endanger a single aspect of it, I will hunt you down myself. Is that clear?”  
  
Suddenly, repaying his debt didn’t seem all that important to Teddy. What was an unreturned favor compared to the wrath of Doom?  
But somehow, Teddy doubted he’d be allowed to take the easy way out.  
  
“Depends on the terms.” He finally said, and was somewhat surprised Doom nodded in an almost pleased manner.  
  
“You at least have this much sense in you… they are fairly simple rules. I trust even _you_  can abide by them without much difficulty.”   
He began pacing.  
“The first - he mustn’t die. If he does, even due to an accident - I will hold you accountable.”  
  
It wasn’t fair, but Teddy was smart enough not to argue that point. Fairness was beyond people such as Doom.  
  
“Second - I will allow you to give him your blood - but no more than twice.”  
For three will leave Billy in the helpless, pathetic state Cassie was in.  
Teddy frowned; somehow, that left a bad aftertaste in his mind.  
  
“Third - should you desire to Embrace him, and welcome him to our ranks-” An act Teddy was surprised Doom had any willingness in him to allow at all. But then Doom turned to Teddy, making the blond feel like hands were closing around his neck.  
  
“ _I_  will choose who Sires him.”  
  
That sounded more logical, even if as far as the requests were concerned, that one was by far the oddest. Not only did it speak volumes of exactly how megalomaniac Doom was, to go as far as to factor in that detail into the deal, it was highly unlikely. Billy simply wasn’t the type Clan Gangrel welcomed, and Teddy knew that quite well.   
Then, why _did_  Doom consider it?  
  
“Anything else?” Teddy heard himself asking. What difference did it make, really? He wouldn’t do it. He’d stalk around only long enough to clear his debt and get away from him. Then, if Eli and Kate decided to take care of him themselves… Well, by then it wouldn’t be Teddy’s responsibility.   
  
“Just these three simple rules.” Doom concluded.  
“I take it you agree. In that case—”  
  
All he did was hold out his hand. A scroll unfolded from one of the shelves and floated in the air next to him. Blood began trickling from his glove, only to float up to the parchment and form the three rules Doom dictated, as well as what Doom’s own commitments were.   
Teddy took the sight in with growing unease.  
  
“A _contract_?!”  
  
This was noticeably more than he bargained for.  
  
“Doom’s word is sacred.” Doom stated almost matter-of-factly.  
“Can I say the same for you?”  
  
Teddy swore. This wasn’t supposed to be easy, but to think it would get that far—  
And yet, what choice did he have? The sooner he was done with Billy, the better, and the only way to do that was-  
  
“How do I sign?”  
  
He was certain Doom was grinning behind his mask.  
“Put your _paw_  here.”  
  
A part of the scroll glowed, and Teddy reached his hand, thumb pressed against the rough surface. He grimaced, feeling a sting. When he removed his finger, a bloody fingerprint was left on the paper.  
Doom nodded.  
  
“That would suffice.” The man said and deposited the rolled up scroll between his robes. “I do hope you live up to your… _promise_.” The word was accompanied with a hint of laughter.  
“Now, if you have nothing else to discuss with me—”  
  
Teddy shook his head and turned to leave while holding his hand. The burn mark already healed, but the pain lingered. He _hated_  dealing with Tremeres—  
  
The thought crossed his mind as he stepped out of the office, yet it soon enough left as his attention shifted. Standing in the waiting room with Sue was a woman with curly brown hair, piercing green eyes and a scarlet attire that included a cape and an M-shaped tiara.  
It appeared Doom didn’t have a monopoly on odd outfits, Teddy reckoned, only to be taken by surprise when the woman threw herself at him, lithe arms circling his shoulders and chest before he realized she moved, and then - he couldn’t, utterly immobilized. Her grip was strong, keeping him still as she whispered what he realized were soothing words in his ears.  
  
“Wanda.” Doom’s voice sounded exasperated when he saw the scene.  
“You’re scaring the boy out of his wits. And potentially picking up _fleas_.”  
  
Wanda - as she was apparently called - tightened her hold over Teddy for a moment before she pulled away. Smiling, she held his hands, thumb rubbing against the one Teddy signed the contract with.   
She was beautiful, he caught himself thinking, and followed her with his eyes as she joined Doom in his office. The last thing Teddy saw before the door closed was Wanda reaching to remove Doom’s mask, an almost love-struck look on her features.  
  
“If we may be on our way—”  
  
Ignoring Sue’s bitter tone, Teddy let her escort him down the elevator, but it wasn’t until he left the building that he realized the pain was gone, and has been since Wanda hugged him.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been over two weeks since Teddy received permission from Doom to be in Billy’s vicinity, yet the Kindred wasn’t any closer to ridding himself of the shameful debt he owed - to a human, of all things. Mere Kine… The thought alone would’ve made him sick had he still been capable of nausea.  
Granted, a debt over one’s life was never simple to repay, unless one was in harm’s way - something Billy wasn’t. Though only a witness to the witch’s nights, Teddy was repeatedly driven nearly mad with boredom. Billy rarely left his house, and when he did, he traveled familiar if not also safe roads, and never stayed out long. Most nights were spent in sleep, and Teddy allowed himself to leave his side, leaving behind some of his animal familiars in his place. The city’s lesser beasts were mostly morons, but they were obedient, and quick to act. Teddy received word whenever Billy so much as left his bed to use the toilet.   
  
That was most nights. Twice Teddy found the boy doing something of any interest, both times on Friday nights. He sat in his apartment, seemingly occupied with the small altar that left Teddy feeling uneasy when he saw it. Rituals, Teddy knew and watched from a safe distance. Billy would chant, maybe even put together an offering, but each time without fail nothing would happen, and Billy would look a cross between disappointed and knowing, as though he expected that result.   
A worthless, talentless witch… was that really what Doom actually showed interest in? This embarrassment to the arts?  
No, of course not; Doom would never waste his time like this, if only because his ego wouldn’t let him. Teddy thus bade his time, thinking that if he solved that riddle while repaying his debt, it wouldn’t be so bad.   
  
He was given an answer of sorts, or at least a hint, several nights later. Billy left his apartment, and Teddy followed closely from above, having assumed the form of one species of owl that wasn’t uncommon in the area. At first he regretted his decision to stick around that night, as it all seemed to progress as usual - the path taken led to the nearby seven-eleven, no doubt to stock up on those soda and energy drinks Billy seemed so fond of if not reliant on. There were hardly any people there, and the most interesting event was Billy running into a stray cat, one Teddy had already recruited several nights ago.   
  
Then the thing that set the night apart from the rest happened. From above, Teddy could see the small gang huddling in the next alley Billy was to walk through, and every last one of Teddy’s senses gave him a bad feeling about it. They were trouble, he knew.  
Good. He was getting bored, and could use a finer meal than the bums that neighborhood had to offer him. He swooped down and perched himself on the fire-escape of one of the buildings, watching as Billy rounded that corner. It was evident the boy noticed the gang as soon as he turned into the alley. Teddy watched every last reaction - the added paleness, the tensing, the gasped swear-word, the smell of _fear_  that was carried along with his scent. Billy instantly turned on his heels, but he didn’t get far.  
  
“I saw you.” The largest in the group said, making Billy stop in his tracks. Teddy could see every smallest fearful tremble, and wondered why Billy didn’t just run away - he obviously couldn’t _win_ , and had only slim chances to even _survive_. Why did he stay? Foolish mortal.  
Oh well. At least if that escalated, Teddy could save Billy’s life and be done with it.   
He poked his beak between his feathers before turning to watch the scene unfold.  
  
“You again, Kaplan?” The big one who seemed to be the leader growled and pushed himself up from the trash-can he sat on. The rest of the gang moved, closing half a circle around Billy. Teddy eyed the few slimmer looking ones. They seemed like fast runners. Escape never really was an option, was it?  
  
“Every time I turn around, you’re here, and not paying. You know you need to pay, right?”  
  
Protection fees, if Teddy knew anything about the type. And it seemed like Billy had a history with those thugs, too… oh, this would be the most interesting night yet, Teddy concluded and ruffled his feathers.   
  
“I’m not _in_  your alley, so I won’t pay, Kessler.” Billy hissed and kept his eyes downcast, avoiding eye contact.   
Kessler didn’t seem impressed. He nodded his head, and one of his goons moved to block Billy’s way before he pushed him, making the teen trip forward into the alley.  
  
“You are _now_.” Kessler grinned and cracked his knuckles. The rest of the gang laughed, though Teddy figured it was more due to inevitable violence rather than the crude attempt at being witty.   
True enough, the next moment the small group began pushing Billy back and forth, using him not unlike a ball to be passed around. More often than not, the witch was awarded a punch or a kick before he was tossed again.   
  
Teddy in the meanwhile cleaned his feathers, not seeing any act of violence that would truly merit his attention.  
That was true until the so-called ‘ball’ was passed to Kessler. Then Teddy knew he might have to intervene - eventually.  
  
A choked gasp left Billy when a firm fist dug into his stomach. He curled forward, eyes wide and spit dripping down his lips and chin.  
  
“Oh, did that hurt? Here-”   
  
Strong hands grabbed his shoulders, pushing him down over a rising knee.   
  
“This should distract you!”  
  
It was almost gratefully that Billy fell to the floor, arms held against his stomach as he curled up, obviously in pain.  
Teddy’s feathers ruffled; he could smell blood.  
  
“Hey, someone grab his wallet.”  
  
“Dude, it’s in his _back_  pocket. I’d _never_  reach there-”  
  
“Heh, he’ll enjoy it, I bet!”  
  
“Like you won’t?”  
  
“What was that?!”  
  
The goons began turning on each other, some of them offering a show while the others just laughed. Teddy took that chance and flew down from his perch, landing nearby and transforming back from his owl form. It was almost time for him to step in and play hero, he thought and licked his lips. Maybe Billy would offer him blood as thanks- no, he had Doom’s permission, he could just feed afterward…   
But that wasn’t the time for such thoughts.  
  
The gang fell silent, all of them staring down at Billy, who apparently said something - a bad move, given his state. Teddy was on edge, but still kept his distance. There was something in the air that felt _off_ , making him refrain from rushing in.  
  
“What was that?” Kessler snarled and towered over Billy, who by then managed to push himself up to his knees. Billy repeated himself, but Teddy suspected he was the only one who heard his soft plea for them to ‘get away from me’.  
It was a logical request, Teddy thought, but something about Billy’s voice felt wrong. Almost as though he wasn’t pleading for his life, almost like—  
  
“What was that, _faggot_?!” Kessler roared and grabbed Billy’s hair, pulling him up and milking a pained exclamation from Billy. Teddy realized then what Billy’s words sounded like, incredibly enough.  
They weren’t a plea, they were a _threat_ , or more - a _warning_.  
  
“ _Get away from me_!”  
  
 _That_  was none of the above - that was an _order_. An eerie glow burst out of Billy’s eyes, and the next moment Kessler was flung across the alley, back meeting a brick wall, and head - a fire escape’s ladder. Smoke rose out of his body as he slumped down between the dumpsters, and sparks of electricity still coursed through him.  
Even Teddy stood very still, so it was no surprise the Kine were nothing short of mortified.   
  
“Kess!”  
  
“You _freak_ , what did you-” One of them managed to say as he reached for Billy, only to suffer a similar fate to Kessler’s once he touched Billy’s shoulder. That made the rest of them rethink their positions, and they took off, leaving their fallen members behind.  
  
The coast was clear, and Teddy came out of hiding. He looked at Kessler, who seemed to still be alive despite it all. Tough meat, Teddy thought, only to have his attention drawn back to Billy.   
  
It wasn’t so much the coughing fit - Teddy knew Billy was prone to those - but the scent of blood that accompanied it. A sense of urgency overtook him, and Teddy knew - he had to get Billy to safety and treat him.   
  
“Don’t fry me.” He said as he crouched next to Billy. It seemed as though the teen had little control over it, because as soon as Teddy pulled him into his arms, he felt it coursing through him, a surge not unlike lightning.   
Thankfully for the both of them, Teddy was noticeably harder to hurt than any mortal that walked the streets that night.   
  
“Get a grip, Billy!” Teddy ordered just before he started towards Billy’s apartment, the human safe in his arms.  
  
“Ted—” Billy panted out in recognition before he returned to coughing.   
The appetizing scent became stronger, and Teddy bit his lip as he tried to fend the hunger off.   
He could feed later; first, he had to make sure Billy didn’t die on him.   
  
“Hang in there.” He ordered again as he dashed through the alleyways. “We’re almost there.”  
  
And the sooner, the better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant for this chapter, and for the whole Nate-Cassie situation  
> http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_bond_(VTM)

Billy couldn’t stop coughing, and Teddy almost felt him withering away in his arms. They entered the apartment through the window, and Teddy took barely even idle note of the lock he broke in the process. It mattered little.  
As soon as Billy’s feet touched the floor he stumbled towards the nightstand, on the way falling to his knees. Teddy stood by and watched the young man rummage through the drawer’s contents. Finally Billy pulled out what Teddy recognized to be an inhaler and breathed desperately from it, his back to the bed.   
The inhuman guest watched his host, taking in how pained and miserable Billy looked. Pathetic, really. And yet the fact of the matter was that he single handedly took down two much stronger opponents, and had little control over… whatever those powers of his were. Teddy would have to approach with caution, he thought, and met Billy’s eyes when the witch finally looked up at him. He eyed the dark-red that painted Billy’s lips and chin before kneeling down by him.  
Well; caution didn’t mean he shouldn’t approach at all, he thought and ran his tongue over Billy’s lips. The mortal tensed underneath him, but let Teddy do as he pleased.   
Finally the blond pulled away and stared at Billy, who lowered his gaze and seemed tired. An understandable predicament, Teddy thought and sucked on his tongue, where Billy’s flavor lingered. It left the same tingly sensation in his mouth like before, and he wanted more, but decided against it for the time being - Billy wasn’t up to it, and Teddy could taste enough pain in what he already sampled.  
  
He pulled away and dragged Billy up before letting him down on the bed. The change in pose must’ve upset something, because Billy made a pained sound and curled up slightly. Teddy waited for him to settle down, but even before he managed to come up with anything to say, Billy spoke, one hoarse-sounding, broken word.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
The corner of Teddy’s mouth twitched.  
“You’re welcome” he said, only to momentarily be bothered by his own answer the next moment. The after-taste in his mouth was more prominent, but he disregarded it.  
“But why didn’t you do that sooner?” He asked, assuming a slightly more business-oriented demeanor and getting to the topics that interested him.  
  
Billy took his time, mostly under the pretense of better settling down on the bed. He then looked at Teddy, obviously uncertain as to what to say.  
“Define ‘that’.”  
  
“Protect yourself.” Came the answer immediately.  
  
Billy gritted his teeth and gave Teddy a pointed look.  
“How about  _you_? How come you’re even here?”  
  
The blunt avoidance of the question irritated Teddy, but he at least accepted Billy’s right to ask it.  
  
“I don’t suppose you were just…  _around_.”  
  
“I was ‘in the neighborhood’, as you say. Wouldn’t be the first time.” Teddy replied, referring to their first meeting. Billy seemed doubtful, but let it go at least for the time being.   
The silence he fell into afterwards let Teddy at least pursue the issue again. Arms crossed, he leaned against the wall and kept his eyes trained on Billy’s face.  
  
“I thought you said nothing you tried ever worked…?” He pressed on and glanced at the small improvised altar in the corner.  
  
“I said  _that_  didn’t work. This is different.” Billy replied with annoyance. Teddy was amused, though the boy’s insistence to withhold information was beginning to grate on his nerves.  
  
“What  _is_  ‘this’, Billy? Teddy insisted, but Billy again retreated to his silence.   
  
If Teddy had Nate’s powers, he could’ve easily forced Billy to answer him. If he had Eli’s powers, he could’ve swayed Billy into cooperating. Teddy had neither’s abilities, however, nor did he see a need for them. Not when he could so easy coax Billy into being more… agreeable.  
  
“Where are-” Billy started when Teddy turned away, but the blond quickly waved a hand dismissively.   
  
“Getting you something to drink, relax.”  
  
Billy settled down on the mattress, and closed his eyes in a pained manner.  
“Guess it never occurred to you to take me to the hospital, huh.” He asked with a touch of a snicker, utterly oblivious to Teddy’s doings. Teddy did get Billy some water, and poured it into a dark, opaque cup. Along with the lack of light in the room, he was sure Billy wouldn’t notice it, the three drops of his blood he poured into the cup. The small cut at the tip of his finger already healed by the time he returned to Billy’s side.  
  
“That would be the human thing to do.” Teddy replied simply.  
  
Billy let out an exasperated chuckle, but seemed to regret it as it proved to be painful. Mostly ignoring that, Teddy pulled him up and handed him the cup.  
“Drink. It’ll at least wash the blood out of your mouth” - which was a shame, really, but Teddy figured he could get as much as he wanted in a bit - just as soon as Billy drank.  
And he did.  
  
The change was evident as soon as Billy looked at Teddy again. The cautious curiosity turned into a minute spark of infatuation, and Billy seemed almost bashful when Teddy touched his hand when he took the cup away from him.  
  
“…thanks.”  
  
“You say that a lot, today.” Teddy laughed lightly and put the cup away before he sat down on the edge of Billy’s bed. The looks Billy was giving him were precious, and Teddy had to keep from cackling.   
  
“How are you feeling?” He asked, tone neutral but sufficiently worried. Billy shrugged and felt over himself carefully.  
  
“Like I was beat up by a total dick.”  
  
Teddy seemed thoughtful, and then nodded.  
“That sounds about right.”  
  
“Jerk.” Billy growled in an almost amused manner. Almost.   
  
A moment passed in which Teddy gave Billy time to breathe before he tried his luck again.   
“So why  _didn’t_  you take them out sooner?” He asked, and this time Billy didn’t instantly avoid the question. He seemed to contemplate it before finally nodding his head.  
  
“I… can’t really control it. It comes and goes. Or what, you think I  _wanted_  to be like this?” He admitted finally and Teddy had to fend off a triumphant snarl. Ah, how easy it was to bend the wills of mortals.  
  
“Your  _powers_ , huh.”  
  
Another long moment of stalling took place, after which Billy nodded. Teddy was about to continue the inquiry when Billy closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.   
  
“Why am I telling you this? I really shouldn’t…”  
  
Billy still had some stubbornness in him. It was frustrating, but Teddy figured it would do for now. He could always come by again and repeat the process.  
“Then don’t.” He concluded and earned himself a quirked brow.  
  
“That’s it?”  
  
“If I asked again, would you answer?”  
  
“…probably not.” Billy replied honestly. Teddy nodded and pulled closer against him.  
  
“In that case, stop talking.”  
  
The order, lacking any humor to it, made Billy stare at Teddy, who was suddenly too close for comfort.  
“Te—”  
  
Two fingers were held against his mouth, cold fingers that kept his mouth shut.  
“Ssh.” Teddy whispered and brushed his lips over Billy’s forehead. He felt a bit feverish, but for Teddy, the added warmth was quite pleasant. He kissed over Billy’s temple, next. There was the smell of the street, and other humans, but also Billy’s own scent, that appetizing, alluring aroma that made Teddy swallow a growl. Ah, it was torment, not drinking Billy dry, and holding himself back was becoming more and more difficult. Maybe just a taste, then, he thought and removed his fingers from Billy’s lips. The youth let out a sweet gasp, but managed to utter little more when Teddy claimed his lips and mouth. There were still the faintest traces of blood there, and Teddy swiped his tongue through the warm, moist cavern in search of them. It excited him, built up a sense of anticipation, and he let himself suck on Billy’s lower lip. The flavor was stronger there, flowing right under the thin skin of that lip, teasing, taunting—  
  
A sound left Billy when he felt Teddy’s fang poke his lip, but the blond already broke the awkward kiss.  
  
“…Teddy?”  
  
The blond’s eyes were distant, unfocused, even, and just hungry enough for Billy to notice. He tried squirming away, but the next moment Teddy had him pinned to the bed, face buried in Billy’s neck.   
  
“Ssh, don’t worry.” Teddy cooed adoringly and gently licked over the smooth skin. “I promise, this won’t hurt.” he added and licked his lips at how Billy’s heartbeat picked up.  
“It just might… feel good, too…”  
  
He said nothing more, and ignored Billy’s small sounds and attempts at pushing him off. They were all endearing efforts, really, but Teddy already held himself back too long.   
He promised Doom he wouldn’t let Billy die - he never said he wouldn’t enjoy what he could.  
The way Billy arched under him, the sound he let out when Teddy sank his fangs into his throat were delicious. It was even better with the flavor that filled his mouth, and he gulped hungrily, swallowing the warm, thick substance. He could taste it all, everything Billy was experiencing, amplified ten-folds. The uncertainty and nervousness, the odd thrill and excitement, and that touch of joy that felt unnatural, stemming from the simple fact it was Teddy being the one to do this. He swallowed heavily, and felt Billy gulp under his lips, the boy struggling for breath under the treatment.  
Ah, Billy was holding onto his arm, a futile, meaningless gesture that was just so _cute_ —  
  
But then the pain won over any other flavor, and Teddy regretfully pulled back. He licked over the two holes in Billy’s neck, leaving them closed, and most importantly - hidden. He lowered Billy down to the mattress and took a moment to study his face. Teddy could tell, even in the darkness of the room, that Billy was pale, and his expression - a pained one. An odd sensation shot through Teddy then, not unlike a- a pang of regret. It was the first time in years he felt anything like that, and the feeling caught him enough off guard that by the time he realized he reached for Billy’s face, his hand was already resting over the youth’s cheek.  
The witch looked at him with confusion, one he himself shared.  
  
“…you lied.” Billy accused weakly after a moment and closed his eyes. “You said this wouldn’t hurt.”  
  
“It’s your injuries acting up.” Teddy explained and let go of Billy in favor of retrieving his blanket. He tucked Billy in, still in his clothes and shoes, and then gently flicked a finger against his forehead.  
“Get some rest. Go see a doctor in the morning.”  
  
“Right.” Billy muttered, only to find that Teddy was already turning into fog, and fading out of his apartment. Alone, he curled up into a position that didn’t hurt too much, and tried to get some sleep.  
  
When he woke up late the next day, he was surrounded by the warmth of various animals, all clean and well groomed - house pets. On the nightstand was enough money for both a doctor’s inspection, treatment, and the groceries Billy left behind in the street the night before.


	7. Intermission - Don't Talk to Strangers

A sigh left Billy’s lips, his breath becoming fog as it spread through the cold night air. He glanced down, eyes staring unseeingly at the water running under the bridge he was standing on. He rested more of his weight over the railing, both hands holding onto the paper cup bearing the Starbucks logo, a means to help him keep awake. It’s been a long day, and now, it was to be a long night too, indubitably.  
  
It’s been just over a week since Billy last saw Teddy. Most of his injuries were better, and he managed to shake off that annoying anemia. As usual, Teddy kept away, even if Billy by then became aware of his presence. There were the animals he realized were keeping an eye on him, and he had a feeling something else was stalking him - Teddy himself, probably, though hidden. He refrained from coming in contact with Billy again, and that left the witch to try and find his answers elsewhere. As was usually the case, that had Billy at the mercy of whatever broken myths and half-truths he could get his hands on, and worse still - his own imagination.  
The mystery alone made it difficult for Billy to get Teddy out of his mind, but he found it to be a near impossible feat to perform ever since their last encounter. Somehow, Billy’s thoughts kept drifting back to the eerie blond, and he might’ve thought that in itself was peculiar, not to mention troublesome, if not for a similarly bizarre sense of peace and trust that settled in him.  
Teddy wouldn’t do something like that, Billy’d think, and regardless of that observation lacking any basis, it was enough to put his mind at ease.  
  
Of course, whether or not Billy trusted Teddy didn’t change the fact the guy was running through his mind all day, yet was nowhere to be found - not a good combination. Regardless of the doctor’s orders, Billy was up and about as soon as the pain wasn’t too bad. Of course, he had no intention of walking around aimlessly in the hopes Teddy would just be there - again.  
And so, for the first time in Billy’s life, a spell he cast consciously worked, and he managed to ascertain Teddy’s location. Granted, knowing where he was at any given moment mattered little if Teddy wasn’t there by the time Billy showed up. Even when Billy cast the locating spell again (and succeeded, much to his surprise), he had to still get to where Teddy was, and being physically human, he had no hope of catching up with Teddy, who could transform into a wolf, or _fog_.  
  
Billy, being the stubborn idiot that he was, hadn’t come to terms with that until two days after he began his search, which left him standing on a bridge, with a cup of coffee, and one gnawing sense of distress.  
  
“Maybe I should try a _divination_ spell, instead...” He muttered and brought the cup to his lips as he stared at the horizon. If he knew where Teddy _would_ be, he could just wait there... now if only he could remember the spell, he thought, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He _knew_ the spell, but it was hard enough concentrating already; the street was boisterous and noisy even that late at night, and Billy had a hard time even hearing himself think, let alone call up the spell...  
  
Billy never did get along well with people. He always knew he was different, and rarely tried to bridge the gap. What for? Noisy cattle...  
  
“Aaah, _shut up_ \--!” He hissed, and then - they did. All of them, he realized and glanced over his shoulder. Right or left, whichever way he turned to, people just stood there, silent and staring at-- _something_ down the road. No one moved, no one talked. They barely dared to breathe.  
  
“What the...” Billy muttered, letting himself be a bit taken by panic. Was this his doing? Did he stop them? No, couldn’t be, he didn’t feel the usual pain that accompanied the use of his powers.   
Then again, if it wasn’t that, then... what?  
  
That question, that curiosity kept him occupied for a moment more before he realized there was something else. Like a voice nagging at the edge of his consciousness, pleading, demanding-  
  
 _-Look at me_ -  
  
So he did, just like everyone else.  
  
She wore red. That was the one thing anyone who looked at her realized instantly. From the tiara she wore, through the body-piece and the gloves, to the tips of her boots, the cape blowing behind her, everything was a striking shade of scarlet. She carried herself with such grace it was downright majestic, and it would’ve been so easy to ignore the person walking next to her, if it wasn’t for Billy’s desire to take in every last detail about the scene and this woman.  
By then they were close enough for Billy to be able to tell details, and he saw the white hair, and the blank expression, and the green, silver-lined clothes. He also saw that other than those, the guy looked enough like Billy to have been his _twin_.  
  
Billy never managed to think about that for too long, though. His attention shifted to the two fingers the woman held in front of her companion’s face, which she then moved aside, a gesture that literally pulled Billy’s gaze along with it and back to her. He found her smiling at him, an enticing smile he couldn’t tear his eyes away from. It was all he could look at, and barely managed to notice when she brought that hand to rest over his cheek. It was a gentle caress, one almost... maternal.  
The escort was abandoned. Instead, the hand that held onto his smoothed down Billy’s arm. It was a bizarre sensation, how elated he felt when she smiled at him, how compliant he knew he’d be if she asked anything of him - _anything_. He wanted nothing but to please her, and so it was no wonder that when she hugged him, he hugged back as tightly as he could, not once caring he dropped his drink to the waters below.   
  
She was thin, he noted, delicate in his arms. He wanted to protect her, to keep holding her, to _worship_ her... at the very least, to keep her safe and _warm_ , for she was cold, oh so cold... just like Ted--  
  
His mind went blank. His eye rolled back, his body went limp. Her lips pressed against his neck, letting not a drop of blood slip past her.   
_Adorable_ , he could’ve sworn she said, even if her lips were preoccupied. Finally she pulled away, but kept close, her hand constantly moving over his hair.  
 _Precious, lovely boy_ , the words echoed in his mind even before she looked at him again. Whatever semblance of thought Billy was capable of ebbed away as soon as their eyes met, and that was all that was left in Billy’s world right then - that deep, penetrating gaze. He had no hope of looking away, either, as she cupped his cheeks with both hands, keeping his sight set forward at her.  
  
 _You’re tired, dear_ , he heard without her lips moving. _Get some rest_ , she practically purred as she trailed her finger over his lips. It mattered little when she took her glove off - he licked his lips, collecting the thick, crimson-hued substance that trailed from her finger into his mouth all the same.   
Her smile widened. He couldn’t be happier.  
  
 _Sweet dreams_ ~ She whispered and brushed his hair aside with the back of her fingers.  
  
The next thing Billy knew was that there was a police officer trying to wake him up, where he passed out in the middle of the street. Last night was for the most part a blur, covered by the sweetest dreams he’s had in years.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a while since his small gang of happenstance allies last worked together, and Nate finally decided to bother with them again. The chore he accepted for them wasn't hard - simply taking care of some wayward neonates who forgot their place. In a way, it was even _fun_ , to cut loose without much concern for the outcome. Thankfully, there were enough of the bastards to keep all three fighting Kindred entertained, but the fun only lasted until they regrouped.   
Nate was spotless, as usual, as he once again stayed out of the fight. He greeted the three in their usual meeting place, a smug grin on his lips and Cassie sprawled over his lap.   
  
"Ah, the warriors return victorious", he praised and held up a hand. None of the others seemed to care for his theatrics much.  
  
"Why do we even keep him around?" Eli hissed.  
  
"He has his uses." Kate purred soothingly before settling down on one of the worn-out couches that were dragged in at one point or another. "Or would you rather _mingle_ with our city's night-society yourself?"  
  
Eli muttered something, but Teddy hadn't the patience to even put up with any of that. He walked up to Nate, a look of disgust he bothered not to hide even a bit on his face.  
"Here's your 'objective'", he huffed and threw a dust-covered cellphone to Nate.   
Cassie yelped and tried to catch it, only to have Nate reach for it on his own when the girl almost fell.  
  
"Clumsy baby", he purred and kissed her cheek before gazing upon his new acquisition.   
"I had high hopes to speak to this thing's owner, but... I suppose it is impossible now."  
  
A feral, satisfied smirk rose to Teddy's lips. Vampires weren't so easy to kill, but if one managed, all that remained was a pile of dust. It so happened Teddy found killing others of his kind to be easier than others did.  
"You never told us to hold back."  
  
"That I didn't", Nate laughed and pulled out a fat wad of bills from his pocket.   
"Dear, if you will-"  
Cassie took the money from him and brought it to Teddy, who took it without even glancing at the girl.  
The display wasn't too well received.  
  
"Materialistic rewards?!" Eli exclaimed and stared at Teddy, disdain evident in his eyes. The blond shrugged and pocketed the money.  
  
"I don't get into your private business, Eli, don't go into mine."  
  
"Why not?" Kate giggled. "Let's all wash our dirty laundry together! I'll bring my lingerie!"  
  
"No one's interested in that!" Eli barked, making Kate scrunch her nose.  
  
"You never want to have _any_ fun..."  
  
Ignoring her, Eli looked from Teddy to Nate.  
"What's _our_ reward, then? And please don't tell me we're getting _paid_."  
  
Nate snorted.  
"No, no. This was something minor between us, worry not. I know you think you have no use for money, Eli."  
  
"Not _your_ dirty cash, anyway."  
  
"Do you accept credit, then?"  
  
"Oh my _god_ , get a room, you two!" Kate hollered with laughter. The tease was enough, at the very least, to get them talking business again. It was overall a desired effect, yet it meant they had a good reason to not pay her attention, and so no one noticed when Kate turned curiously to frown at some of the crates that littered the room. She learned to ignore the rodents that lived in the warehouse, but that one was just too big for her to ignore.  
Too big to even be a rodent, in fact.  
  
"We're not getting paid in dollars, Eli, relax." Nate reassured and nuzzled against Cassie's neck.  
"Another favor-"  
  
"From Maria Hill again?" Eli spat.  
  
"She can be a valuable ally, Eli. You'd do well to keep such company."  
  
"Company- she'd grind you under her heel without a second thought!"  
  
"Which is why I keep giving her reasons not to."  
  
Teddy pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away, leaving the two to their renewed bickering. He delivered the phone, and knew what he had to show for it, as well as accomplishing their 'mission'. He had nothing left to do there, and was ready to leave, only to stop and stare at Kate who was on her feet and looking -- on edge. Kate was on edge. Why-  
  
"Teddy", she called, and he instantly tensed. Something was off.   
  
"Say. That... _little friend_ of yours-" She couldn't help but purr the words, and the hunger in her voice made him feel worse.  
"He doesn't know about this place, does he? So he wouldn't, say... _be here_ , would he?"  
  
The question made Teddy's insides turn into chilly knots, a sensation he had already forgotten many years ago.  
"...no." He replied finally, but still looked around them with worry he tried to hide. "He wouldn't."  
  
"In that case..." Kate interjected and blinked out of Teddy's view.  
  
"AAAAH!"   
  
All eyes turned to the figure Kate sent flying from behind the crates. Teddy recognized him even before the teen hit the floor - that _was_ Billy, who somehow knew about their meeting place, who was there in his delicious-smelling self, and most importantly and urgently, had Kat aim three arrows at once at him.  
  
"-You wouldn't mind I take care of this guy."  
  
"WAI-" Teddy cried out, an instant after Kate left go of the arrows and sent them flying.  
  
They never hit. All arrows remained suspended in mid-air, a foot away from Billy's body. The witch's eyes and left hand both glowed blue, a clear indication his magic was at work. The light faded soon enough and when it did, the arrows fell to the floor. Kate herself didn't move, a terrified expression only beginning to form on her face. Teddy realized then - she was frozen, but unfortunately for Billy - Kate wasn't the only one there.  
  
"What did you do, trash?!" Eli screamed and grabbed Billy, pulling him into a head-lock. "Undo it or I'll tear you apart!"  
  
Teddy knew first-hand that touching Billy when his powers were active could be quite hazardous to one's health. Unfortunately, he hadn't the time to warn Eli, who wasn't half as sturdy as Teddy was.  
A pained, agonized scream filled the warehouse as the magical energies threw Eli back. Billy too was in pain and he fell to his knees, hand gripping at his chest. There wasn't even the coughing fit Teddy came to expect, just a weak wheezing sound as he struggled for breath.  
Rather than his comrades, it was Billy Teddy was worried about, and he was about to go to him when someone- no, some _thing_ \- clung to his arm. He looked down to find Cassie, only to realize he stalled more than enough because of her already.  
  
"My, you're a pretty thing, aren't you?" Nate cooed and kneeled next to Billy. His smile widened when Billy looked up and their eyes met.   
"Ah, pretty eyes, too." Nate added and cupped Billy's chin. "But you're in pain." He whispered, even when nothing managed to leave Billy's mouth, not a sound, not even a breath. He couldn't look away, and Nate's sudden presence in his mind was too much for him to bear, leaving room only for numbness.  
"Here, let me--" He leaned forward, fangs bared. "Oh, you smell _deli_ -"  
  
" _Nate_."  
  
Cassie was on the floor where Teddy left her. He planted his hand on Nate's face, using the hold to thrust Nate back on the floor, as hard and far away as he could. A repulsing sound resonated through the hall once his head met the solid surface, followed closely by a loud shrill from Cassie as she rushed to Nate's side.  
Teddy took a moment to appreciate his handiwork, knowing Nate at least wouldn't get up until Teddy took Billy and got out of there.  
  
"Stay _down_ , Eli", Teddy hissed at the sound of movement, and knew who the only one capable of that was. Eli growled and glared at him, but didn't move any more than he already did. He stared at Teddy, repulsed when he kneeled by Billy and picked him up gently, with care.  
  
"You're betraying us for a _pet_?!" He demanded, only to be ignored. "You'll pay for this, Teddy!" Eli screamed, even though he still couldn't move properly. "I'll have you watch me suck him dry!"  
  
It was the last Teddy heard as he dashed out, turning instantly to the sewers to throw them off their scent - because it was only a matter of time before they recovered, and when they did, Teddy wanted to be as far away as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

He awoke as the last rays of sunlight faded from the sky he couldn't see. The small cellar he found refuge in was damp and suffocating, yet rarely did Teddy feel so relieved to find himself in such a place.   
He had survived the day; it was more than he dared to hope.  
Mice scurried away when he pushed himself up and slowly walked to the door, his eyes a bright red as he made his way in the dark. He stared at the door, half expecting it to break, for Eli or Kate or even Nate to burst through. None seemed stupid enough to risk a direct confrontation, it seemed, as nothing happened no matter how long Teddy stood there. Teddy thus reached for the handle and opened the door.  
  
The cold night's air hit his face, carrying with it the smell of slums and filth from not far-enough away. Mingled in it all were the smells of dry flowers and incense, carried from the small, run-down church across the street. Once upon a time he'd have thanked God for even small mercies, but he knew better than to think God was listening anymore. It had been a while since last He seemed to care, Teddy thought and looked away with a snarl.   
No, this was thanks to his own precautions and actions - his self-made luck. He ran away where they were sure not to follow. It was on the outskirts of the city, a hole in the middle of nowhere. It was _his_ clan's territory - his head wasn't worth enough for them to follow him there. Not yet, at any rate. He just hoped that was also true for Billy's sake, Teddy thought and passed the church, his destination - the blinking "no vacancies" neon sign hanging on the side of the cheap hotel on the corner of the street. He hated that place. It always smelled like dust and mold and cheap sex, in a way that made one nauseated rather than aroused. It was a place hookers and drug-dealers came to do their business, all the while not charging too much and the staff kept their mouths shut - assuming you paid. Which was exactly what Teddy was doing while staring evenly into the barrel of an old shotgun. The woman behind the counter eyed the bills before lowering her weapon.  
  
"201B, up the stairs and to the left."  
  
He turned away, but her words carried after him.  
  
"Too bad you paid. He's a cute one, even sick he'd have fetched a nice price on the market."  
  
Rage shot through him, his fingers twitching as he thought of how easy it would be to shut her up for good. For her to even talk about _him_ \--  
He walked away, forcing the thoughts of the obnoxious woman out of his mind. That wasn't what he was there for - the one in room 201B was.  
  
–  
  
The floor creaked under his boots, and he focused on that rather than the sounds coming from the rooms he passed by. Moans, groans, cries for help. A slam, a crash- he came to a stop. Blood...  
No, he was full enough, having fed the previous night. No need to leave a bad after-taste in his mouth for when he fed on his intended target - the precious delicious young man in the room ahead.  
He came to a stop at the door, eyes set on the number-plate under the blinking lantern. He inhaled deeply. Staleness; a bit of sweat; cheap take-out; gunpowder. A loaded gun, most likely... _good_. For what it was worth when dealing with Teddy's kind, that is.  
The unlocked door made Teddy frown, but only briefly. After all, that provided little if any real protection as well. As it was, it spared him waiting to be let in or more likely break the door, he thought and helped himself into the room.   
It was dark enough inside to make him pause for a moment, but even without seeing clearly he had a good idea of what he walked into.  
  
"Your safety's still on."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
He knew where Billy was even before that adorable gasp, and acted accordingly. Door slammed shut, he moved swiftly, clearing the obstacles in his path with ease before pressing Billy against both wall and floor, a hand snugly wrapped around his neck. The gun was knocked out of reach, but that wasn't why that choked sound left Billy. Teddy crouched over him, pressing his weight down, face against the side of Billy's head. Aah, he was appetizing still, with him squirming and the rapid beating of his heart loud and clear in Teddy's ear.   
  
"If I wanted you dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation." He growled in a low voice and tugged on Billy's ear with his teeth before he stood up, pulling one unsteady witch with him. Billy wobbled lightly, giving Teddy time to study him up close while he balanced himself. He smelled like the cheap soaps the hotel provided, of the cheap meal he had and of heavy air. Most prominently he smelled of weakness and illness, one unlike what Teddy picked up before. It seemed the magicks he used the previous night took their toll, and the foreign environment he was left in offered little actual rest. It beat the alternative, at least, Teddy concluded finally and after a quick exchange of looks with Billy, Teddy decided he was stable enough to be left standing on his own.  
  
"You didn't let anyone else in, did you?" Teddy asked while looking out at the street below from behind the thick curtain, put in place for the sake of privacy.   
Billy shook his head slowly while rubbing his neck where he could still feel Teddy's chilly grip. He looked up when Teddy pulled his hood off, but he hardly paid the blond's deformed ears any mind - he was used to them by then.  
  
"No. No one else let _themselves_ in, either."  
  
Teddy looked around and found nothing contradicting Billy's words. It seemed like the staff kept to themselves, and his coterie kept away. Good.  
  
"They're coming after us, aren't they?" The witch asked weakly and sat down on the bed that made a sound at the weight that settled over it. Teddy snorted bitterly in response.  
  
"They're smart enough not to for now, and not yet impatient enough to forget that. But they'll come, sooner or later."  
It was less a grim prediction, more a stating of fact. Billy eyed him for a long moment until the blond turned back towards him, making Billy lower his gaze.  
  
"Why did you do it?"   
  
Teddy refrained from answering immediately, focusing instead on their surroundings as he paced through the room.   
"I do a lot of things, Bi-"  
  
"Why did you save me?!" Billy demanded, his impatience and urgency as though mocked by Teddy's shrug.  
  
"You keep asking me that." He growled. "Why am I here, why I do this, that, why, why, _why_ -"  
  
"Teddy-"  
  
"I do what I want, Billy."   
  
"Did you want to make enemies of your group?"  
  
Their eyes met, and the rage Billy saw was alarming. For a moment he thought it was directed at him and was halfway to panic, but then Teddy spoke, his voice low and rather than hostile, it was-- possessive?  
  
"They touched what's _mine_. They paid the price. It's that simple."   
  
The proclamation of ownership made Billy move uneasily, but he tried not to let the conversation stray, not with Teddy actually answering his questions without fading into mist. Every second Teddy was there also meant Billy was considerably safer, and he was quite reluctant to give up on that.  
  
"Is it really enough to confront your partners over?"  
  
Teddy came to a stop at the question, and stared at Billy as though waiting for him to admit that was a joke. At the hesitation and hunching of shoulders he saw, Teddy let out a snort and leaned against the wall, arms crossed.  
  
"Good thing you didn't say 'friends', that would've been downright _hilarious_."  
  
Billy didn't reply, but thankfully Teddy went on without encouragement.  
"I think you heard enough, you know, while you were hiding like a mouse." He purred out a mixture of fondness and ridicule. "We're not exactly 'close', it's for convenience's sake. We each have a talent the others don't." He paused just long enough for a feral grin to crawl over his face.  
"I _survive_. They won't do this unless they have to."  
  
Billy nodded slowly. This was somewhat reassuring, but he didn't have time to enjoy it. Teddy moved, pushing himself off the wall to tower over Billy.  
  
"Why did _you_ do it, Billy? Why were you there?"  
  
There was an edge to his voice that held many meanings to it. Billy even being in their meeting place was alarming enough, not to mention what he actually did while there. What else was the witch capable of?  
  
"...I wanted to see you."   
  
The honest confession caught Teddy off guard. On one hand it was obvious enough, while on the other it was so surprising in its simplicity and _sweetness_ Teddy found it hard to believe. It made him laugh.  
"Aw, that's cute."  
  
"Not just like that!" Billy protested and stood up so he could put some distance between them. Teddy chose not to point out that precious slip of the tongue and instead fell down on the bed, back to the headboard.   
  
"What else, then? If you want more money, I don't have _that_ much..."  
Though he seriously doubted Billy was looking for a sugar daddy.   
  
For a long moment Billy didn't answer, back still to Teddy and shoulders hunched. Teddy quirked a brow when he heard Billy's heartbeat pick up when the guy held onto his forearm.  
  
"What else can you heal?"  
  
There was an evident undertone of despair in his voice. While Teddy had an idea what that was about, based on Billy's body-language, how he was gripping onto his arm, he played along, feigning ignorance.  
  
"What else-"  
  
Although it seemed Billy didn't have the patience for it.  
"The first time we met, you healed a cut on my arm." His hold over said limb tightened. The taste that filled Teddy's mouth at the memory was so vivid and prominent he had to gulp and lick his lips.  
  
"So I was wondering what _else_ can you heal?"  
He turned to look at Teddy with both skepticism and _hope_ , making Teddy wish he kept away. It made a curious sensation well inside him, this need to meet Billy's expectations, yet he knew he'd have to disappoint him.  
  
"Just that." He said finally and watched Billy fall deeper into despair.  
  
"...I see." The witch muttered and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was holding onto his forearm tightly enough to leave a mark, and seemed deflated. Teddy growled at the pang that shot through him at the sight.  
  
"It's gotten worse, hasn't it? Whatever your illness even is."  
  
There was barely a tilt of the head in his direction, but Teddy could see it, the way in which Billy tensed and shivered.  
"Before, you'd cough up blood, but last night you just choked and wheezed. Like your body couldn't be bothered even with that." He explained and sat up, eyes set constantly on Billy, who finally looked back.   
"What _is_ that?" He actually sounded concerned, but it still wasn't enough to earn him an answer. Billy shrugged and let out a bitter snort.  
  
"What difference does it make? Your 'friends' are going to kill me soon, anyway."  
  
That was one thing Teddy couldn't let happen for many reasons, one being a most unpleasant someone with a statue of himself in his office. The other reasons? He didn't dwell on those, even when that odd discomfort took hold of him again when he saw the resigned look on Billy's face.  
  
"I won't let that happen." He heard himself say, catching them both by surprise. Having said that, though, he could no longer take it back, not even when Billy stared at him in shock.   
  
"What'll you do, fight them all?"  
  
"If I have to." Came out of Teddy's mouth, making him swallow a growl. He'd do it without a morsel of remorse, yet he knew it was better if it didn't come to that. But how to persuade the others to not come after Billy-  
And then it came to him, a very unlikely solution. Yes, that could work, he thought and met Billy's eyes - and _he_ would enjoy it, too. At the very least - they truly were running out of options.  
  
"But there's another way."  
  
Cautious relief and mostly curiosity made Billy sit up straighter and he gave Teddy an impatient look.  
"Let's hear it, then. What do we have to do?"  
  
Teddy scratched his chin, trying to put his plan into words in a way Billy'll go along with it. Finally he nodded and met Billy's daring gaze.  
"There's a... _ritual_ we can perform."   
  
"A ritual?" Billy asked and leaned a bit towards Teddy, a thoughtful frown on his face.  
"Which will accomplish... what?"  
  
That was the tricky part, wasn't it?  
  
"It'll bind us to each other."  
  
"Bind...?"  
  
"Ensure our loyalty."  
  
Billy fell silent, obviously uncomfortable with the concept.  
"It's... mutual, right?" He asked, voice carrying both concern and a lack of trust.  
Teddy offered back a grin.  
  
"It's either this or dying." He replied, ignoring the issue. Thankfully it seemed Billy was smart enough to know what really mattered, too - staying alive. The rest could be dealt with later.  
  
"How would that get them off our backs, though?"  
  
"It'll put them at ease about you betraying me." Teddy explained before the same feral grin from before returned to his face. "And make sure they know that if they mess with you, they mess with me, too."  
  
"You sound almost like you're looking forward to it..." Billy muttered in obvious disapproval, only to sigh.   
"It's not like I have a choice, right? Between dying sooner or later--"  
  
"Later is better." Teddy concluded and ran the back of his fingers against Billy's cheek. The witch closed his eyes and pulled a bit away, uncertain as to how to respond to the contact.  
"What do you need me to do?"  
  
A somewhat fond smile rose to Teddy's lips and he motioned towards the small shower-room.   
"Clean up."  
  
"Is that part of the ritual?" Billy asked, obviously suspicious. Teddy hummed idly.  
  
"You can say that. Go on, you're first."  
  
He obliged though quite reluctantly. Teddy waited until Billy was gone in the shower before he picked up the room's discarded key and locked Billy in. Usually he wouldn't have cared all that much about it, but the more Billy enjoyed himself, the better he'd taste, Teddy knew and frowned and the vending-machine on the wall, offering all sorts of necessities for adults' fun pastimes.   
He was back with the necessary supplies just as Billy stepped out of the shower.  
  
"Where were you?" Billy asked, though relief tainted his attempts at displeasure.   
  
"Just took care of something. My turn?" He asked and took off his tops. Billy's eyes widened as he took in the sight, not sure what he was expecting but finding it to be rather pleasing regardless.  
  
"...you look disappointed." Teddy snickered, but didn't give Billy time to respond before he walked into the shower, not even bothering to close the door behind him. It wasn't a necessary action, but it fit in with the rest of his act, and seemed to put Billy at ease. At least until Teddy stepped out of the shower, dripping and naked. Billy's face painted instantly, and he didn't even try to hide how he was staring. It made Teddy smirk.  
  
"Like what you see, now?"  
  
Billy frowned and looked away. He didn't move when Teddy walked past him towards the towel left on the chair to dry.   
  
"I was surprised. Considering your ears, I thought, well..."  
  
"That I'd be more of a _freak_?" Teddy laughed, though there was a chill to his voice. "Sorry to disappoint, but as you can see, I'm mostly 'normal'."  
  
"You call _that_ 'normal'?" Billy muttered and looked over Teddy's body, taking in the shape of his muscles, the precise width of his shoulders, his figure, the depression that dove between his buttocks... he looked away as soon as he realized Teddy was looking back. Billy's heart-rate picked up again, sending a shiver down Teddy's back. Billy insisted on getting back on track, however, and his insistence to not look at Teddy was precious, the Kindred thought, albeit a bit annoying.  
  
"So we're both clean. Now what?"  
  
"Now - you _drink_." Teddy began with a purr and finally discarded the towel on the floor. "Later I drink. And in between-" He stalled for but a moment before he pressed against Billy's back, his body for a short while not the chilly corpse it actually was. Billy pressed back instinctively with a gasp.  
  
"Some... _skinship_ , is what you call it, yes?" He whispered against Billy's ear while his hands ran over Billy's thighs and sides, making Billy gulp.  
  
"That would explain why you're naked. Bonding of the _flesh_ , is it?"  
  
"Clever boy's catching on fast." Teddy praised, lips trailing over Billy's neck, following the pulse he found there. A gulp made him look up, and he found Billy glancing at him, worry clear on his face.  
  
"What am I supposed to _drink_ , though?"  
  
The question made Teddy pause, but only briefly.   
"Really, Billy, don't play naive. I'm sure you can guess." He taunted while trailing a finger over his wrist, fingernail digging into the skin enough to break it.   
  
"Binding of the... _soul_ , right?" Came the hesitant reply. Billy wanted to say something more but a hand at his cheek drew his attention. He gasped once at the warmth he wasn't used to, and again at the finger that passed his lips uninvited. He poked it with his tongue, curiously, objectingly, only to notice the heavy metallic taste he found there. Billy wanted to pull away, resist, at least, but a hand at his throat coaxed his reflexes, making him gulp.  
Teddy buried a smile in Billy's shoulder.  
  
"See? It's not _that_ bad..."  
  
Billy panted, leaning almost desperately against Teddy, finding odd comfort in his immovability. "That was your-"  
  
"Shh." Teddy ordered softly, moving his hand from Billy's lips to his stomach while the other rested on his cheek. "It's how this goes. It's our only choice, remember?"  
  
Even Billy's profile seemed conflicted, but the undertone of resignation was undeniable. Of course - it would be difficult for him not to accept Teddy's words now.   
  
"Billy, I don't want you to die."  
The notion, not at all a lie, made Billy lean back against Teddy more heavily. Teddy secured an arm around his waist, relishing the slight shivers that coursed through him.   
  
"Do _you_ want to die?"  
The defiant shake of the head was all Teddy needed. He pulled his hand away from Billy's face, revealing the bleeding cut on his forearm.  
"Then you know what you have to do."  
  
The hand that took hold of his own was unstable, the hold - hesitant. Billy forced himself to stare down at the dark substance slowly sliding down the pale skin, and Teddy could almost see it, how Billy's thoughts conflicted, clashed, and then finally shaped into what Teddy wanted them to be when the precious boy held onto his forearm, too.  
  
"We don't have a choice... right?"  
  
"We don't." Teddy reassured and managed to catch just the briefest glimpse of something not unlike hunger in Billy's eyes before he shut them tightly and wrapped his lips around the gash  in Teddy's arm. He tensed, every last muscle in his body, as he drank, gulping heavily with a frown that spoke less of inner turmoil and more of something else. Teddy licked his lips, quite enjoying the distressed cry that left Billy when he finally pulled his arm away.   
Brown eyes darted around, housing a storm of distress and need. Teddy could feel it well, the desperate hold Billy had on his arm, but he was just too strong. He pulled away while holding Billy against him, letting Billy only look at the wound that already healed.   
  
"I-" Billy panted, seeming confused - lost. "I just _drank_ -"  
  
"Sssh, no talking." Teddy reminded in a low voice, lips close to Billy's ear. "It's ok, nothing to fuss over... besides, you had no choice."   
  
"...yeah..." Billy relented finally and sucked on his tongue where a sliver of flavor remained. Teddy had already moved on, letting Billy dwell in thoughts while he indulged himself. Letting Billy hold onto his arm still he lowered his other hand, running it over Billy's side and thigh in repeated, fluid motions. He dragged his fingers over the fabrics, thinking it would be so easy to simply tear the clothes off - but decided against it. So long as Billy squirmed like so when he squeezed--  
  
"Time for skinship now, huh?" Billy asked, but Teddy didn't answer. He massaged Billy's thigh intently and finally shook his hold in favor of feeling him up under his shirt. Smooth, warm skin; a trail of hair running from his navel downward; a faint hint of muscle tone, straining and shifting under Teddy's touch. He rolled his hips against Billy's backside, the ensuing gasp music to his ears. And oh, Billy was blushing, to the point Teddy could feel it, nuzzling against his neck, the blood rushing under the skin, so close and tempting--  
  
A fang brushed against the junction of Billy's neck and shoulder when movement made Teddy look down to find Billy pull his shirt up.  
  
"Good boy." He purred out a praise and tugged annoyedly at Billy's pants. "Now this too- it's _in the way_."  
  
Billy growled back. Shirt discarded, Teddy could better feel him against himself, lean and smooth and fragile, muscles shifting as he worked his belt and pants, finally letting them slide off his hips to the floor. He wanted to step out of the pooled fabric when Teddy grabbed his hips and pulled him back, making sure Billy felt how hard he was.  
A deep, almost surprised moan filled the air.  
  
"You're... _really_ warm--" Billy panted, hands moving back to Teddy's hips while the other nibbled on his ear.  
  
"I thought you'd like it better, but if you prefer cold, I could-"  
  
"No, don't- _haa_!" Billy arched his back at the bite to his ear. Teddy's fingers pulled at Billy's underwear before he pulled away, turning Billy around so he could press against his front. The sound that drew from Billy was delicious and made Teddy growl fondly. Hands one on Billy's hip and the other on his ass, Teddy kept his eyes set on Billy's face as he ground against him. The witch's face twisted with pleasure, and Teddy could feel him grow hard and hot against him. Still there was something there, that tiredness that made Teddy stall.  
  
"Last chance. If you don't want this-"  
  
The look Billy gave him, already unfocused, was filled with frustration at the pause. He narrowed his eyes before grabbing the back of Teddy's neck - a futile act Teddy played along with - and closed the distance, lips covering Teddy's. Tongues came into play, a short battle commencing before Teddy claimed Billy's mouth, tasting the growl the other voiced when a hand gripped his ass under his underwear. Taken by surprise, Billy broke the kiss, panting heavily and staring at Teddy, eyelids at half mast.   
  
"We don't have a choice..." He whispered before groaning, hands holding onto Teddy's arms and hips bucking against the blond's body.  
"Might as well enjoy this."  
  
Teddy grinned back, not even trying to hide the hunger shining in his eyes.  
"Don't worry, I'll be _gentle_." He promised only to push Billy back on the bed. Billy let out a startled cry only to recover in time to find a wrapped condom on his chest. He looked up, but Teddy's attention was invested fully in the last piece of clothing he was pulling off Billy's body, and what was revealed in its absence.  
  
"Oh, _I_ 'll enjoy this, at least." Teddy purred and took in every last inch of Billy's body that was visible, from the redness of his skin and the sweat already sliding down it to the rise and fall of his chest to how hard and straining his cock was. Oh yes, this will be enjoyable indeed, Teddy thought and ran his fingers up Billy's length, and was rewarded with a delicious intake of breath.  
  
"But I think... so will you."  
  
Hands on the mattress on either side of Billy's body, Teddy crouched over him, stalling just long enough to meet Billy's almost helpless gaze before he pressed down, fronts rubbing flush against one another, mouth again taking the boy's breath away and thigh rubbing against Billy's need, making Billy practically thrash under him. Teddy's eyes remained open, letting him watch Billy, whose eyes were shut tightly and brows high up his forehead. Yes, he was enjoying himself alright, and Teddy had to fend off the urge to sink his fangs into the warm tongue that entered his mouth, moist and appetizing. Not yet, he told himself and broke the kiss, enjoying how Billy's labored pants trickled over his face. He reached for the neglected piece of rubber and had to snicker at the excited look that rose to Billy's face when he heard the wrapping tear.  
  
"...wait." Billy protested, frowning. "We're missing-"  
  
"Ssh." Teddy tried, taking the rubber out of the wrap.   
  
"No, Teddy, I-"  
  
"It's ok, relax-"  
  
"I'm _dry_ -"  
  
"Billy, _shut up_." Teddy growled as he reached between them to slide the condom over Billy's erection. Teddy grabbed the clad cock and gave it an experimental pump before nodding. This would do.  
"You don't have to do or say anything. All you have to do-" He settled on his knees, Billy's body between his legs and the look in the witch's eyes unbelieving. Then Teddy descended.  
"-is _have fun_."  
  
He wasn't slow. He wasn't gentle, either, and didn't stop until he took Billy all the way in, ass resting comfortably over Billy's thighs. Billy moved and squirmed, fingers digging into Teddy's legs, eyes open but a slit. He bucked up against Teddy, twice, three times, broken pants forming pleas and begs. Teddy watched from above, concentrating on how Billy filled him, the blunt sting of his fingernails over his skin, his sweat slicking the points of contact between them. Good boy - he deserved a treat, so Teddy moved, pulling up, feeling Billy slid almost out of his body before he sat back down, again not bothering with caution. Billy rose to meet him, the sounds leaving him profane and uninhibited, pure and wild. Teddy leaned forward, hands on Billy's shoulders as he picked up the pace further, the change in angle making Billy shudder violently under him. He was beyond control then, Teddy noticed and smiled as he abided by the hands on his hip, moving him into a position more enjoyable for Billy, and if the way the witch grew even harder inside him was any indication - it worked. Teddy smirked when finally Billy shut his eyes, and then let out a sound himself when Billy slammed into him more forcefully than before.  
"I like that. Do that again."  
Billy needed little more encouragement than that. He grabbed Teddy's ass, pulling him down over himself, moans covering the sounds of their skins colliding. He was just over the edge, body's movements erratic and wild, making Teddy's grin widen, especially so when Billy thrust up and then went still, head thrown back into the pillow and mouth open, a deep moan tearing out of his throat as he came.  
Teddy hadn't the time to appreciate the view. Billy's eyes tore wide open, Teddy's fangs buried in his neck, drawing his blood and making everything that much better, feel that much _more_. Teddy growled and moved again over him. Pleasure, a unique high filled his mouth, a delicious spice over the already exotic flavor of Billy's blood. Teddy gasped, drinking the tasty substance with fervor, bliss clouding his senses. It was so good, so fulfilling, he wanted more- _all of it_ \--  
  
"Aah--"  
  
Teddy froze before growling. He gulped one last time before licking Billy's neck, once to seal the wound, and again for- apologizing? A taste of more? He knew not, nor did it matter. He rested his forehead against Billy's, eyes staring intently at the other's lids as he took idle note of how long Billy's eyelashes were, until the boy finally opened his eyes and Teddy drowned in them.  
They remained silent for a while until Teddy smiled, making Billy's brows rise in confusion.  
"I told you you'd enjoy it."  
  
Billy chuckled weakly and closed his eyes again. Weak and spent, he still raised his arms to wrap around Teddy's waist.  
"And you?"  
  
Teddy contemplated the question, spoken in a lovely hoarse voice, overused in their coupling. He did, he concluded and nipped at Billy's lips.   
"It was _tasty_." He replied before frowning at the concerned look that tainted Billy's blissful expression.  
  
"Are we _good_ , then? I mean, the _bond_ -"  
  
Teddy nodded, a pang shooting through him at how trusting Billy sounded.   
"Yes. It's in place."   
He pushed himself up, much to Billy's dismay and despite his attempts to keep Teddy close. Teddy didn't venture too far away, just enough to let the chilly air creep between them. He stared at Billy, a strange warmth welling inside him as he did.   
"...you need to clean up." He declared regretfully and pulled up the rest of the way, sliding up from Billy to sit next to him on the bed. Whatever discomfort was present had already healed, and he was about to move farther away when a hand over his arm stopped him. He turned to find Billy looking at him with- that was sadness in his eyes, wasn't it?  
  
"Will you be here when I'm done?"  
  
Teddy eventually nodded.  
"I will."  
  
"Will you stay until morning?"  
  
The pleading look in his eyes stood in stark contrast to what greeted Teddy upon arrival, but Teddy couldn't even be amused by the change - he was far too preoccupied struggling with an answer.  
  
"No." He said finally and cupped Billy's cheek, relishing the warmth that seeped into his hand. "Nocturnal creature and all. But I will be here until you fall asleep."  
  
That seemed to be enough for Billy, who nodded and turned towards the shower. Unsteady as he was due to weakness and blood-loss, Teddy ended up helping him, and stayed by his side well after Billy was asleep, never once finding it in himself to be frustrated by his own actions. The sight of Billy's sleeping face and the way he reached out to him in his sleep put Teddy's mind at ease, keeping him in place until the very last minute. He took off when he had no other choice, finding refuge before the sun could claim him.   



	10. Chapter 10

The bed groaned under the two bodies, cheap springs threatening to give way with every thrust and buckle. Billy's one hand gripped onto the headboard while the other clutched a handful of bedcovers, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. Eyes shut tight, face flushed and mouth wide open he cried out, voice rising in volume every time Teddy slammed into him, thighs hitting his buttocks. The blond's movements were unrelenting while he gripped the youth's hips tightly, pulling Billy over himself in a way that made the witch even louder. There was a touch of defiance Teddy detected when Billy glared at him over his shoulder but it was short lived as with the next return Billy shut his eyes again and let out another loud moan. He was shuddering, tight and hot around Teddy's cock but not quite done yet. In a way, this was Teddy's favorite part.  
  
"Go on--" He dared in a playful, mocking tone, voice far too stable for someone balls-deep in his partner. "Do what you have to." Each word dripped anticipation, making Billy shudder again and let out a loud growl.  
  
"Every... damn... _time_!" Billy panted into the pillow before dragging his hand over the mattress, bringing it under that lithe body and making Teddy lick his lips hungrily. Then Billy tensed, his breath hitching when he grabbed himself. A moan tore out of his throat, breathless and profane, music to Teddy's ears. He thrust into him harder than before, refusing to allow even a moment's stalling. Billy on his part replied by timing his hand's movements with Teddy's.  
  
"Such a good boy..." Teddy purred, noting the way the praise made Billy's shoulders hunch. "My dirty, lovely boy." The words had their expected effect, making Billy shiver harder under him. He watched the handsome features twist in pleasure as the last bits of control left him. Teddy felt it, both in the sound of Billy's heartbeat and the way he clenched around him - it wouldn't be long. He rested a hand over Billy's over the hearbord, fingers interlaced when he leaned forward, breathing heavily for Billy to hear.  
  
"One last favor - _scream for me_."  
  
And scream he did. Billy's voice left him unhindered, loud and incoherent as Teddy rode him, hard and fast. It took a minute change of angle and then Billy came, head thrown back, eyes staring blankly ahead and voice dying on his lips when Teddy's fangs sank into his shoulder, the Kiss enhancing the orgasm to the point Billy's mind went blank, leaving him feeling nothing but pleasure which Teddy drank all too happily from him.  
  
–  
  
In all honesty that wasn't why Teddy came to Billy's apartment that night. To further dissuade his coterie from killing Billy he had recruited the witch to assist them in their tasks. Utilizing spells that didn't trigger his own unique abilities Billy net several successes, proving he was worth more to them alive than dead, and either way an ally over a foe. Teddy, being appointed proxy between Billy and the rest of them, came over with another such assignment and almost managed to tell Billy what Nate needed from him this time before his patience ran out.  
Mindful of Billy's deteriorating health, Teddy kept from feeding off him too often. Once in a while, however, when Billy's cheeks obtained a touch of color to them again, Teddy would indulge himself, and what better way to enjoy the witch's already exotic blood than to spice it up with an orgasm? Billy didn't resist, playing along with Teddy's advances until eventually he was left panting and sweating on his bed, Teddy still inside him and mercifully done for the night. Limiting himself when feeding on Billy was without a doubt one of the most difficult things Teddy has ever had to do - the boy really was too tasty for his own good.  
  
"Moving out." Teddy warned but a moment before actually doing so, leaving Billy groaning but otherwise still.  
  
"How do you _always_ do it so it's so... _so_?" Billy asked weakly with a twitch of his hand before he let it drop on the mattress.  
  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Teddy replied without even lying. He leaned down to brush his lips over Billy's temple before touching his shoulder. "Roll over, I'll clean you."  
  
"How generous..." Billy replied with a touch of cynicism and rolled over and away. "But I think... I'll just shower instead--" He pushed himself up only to have the world spin around him. Teddy caught him and kept him up, eyes trained on Billy's face.  
  
"You should stay down."  
  
"If I did every time I felt light-headed these days, I wouldn't get out of bed."  
Billy pushed Teddy away and the vampire let him, leaning back against the wall as he watched Billy stagger to the small shower, taking with him the towel they had laid on. He waited until the door closed before ridding himself of the condom. It was empty, but that was exactly why Teddy used it - to keep that fact from Billy for as long as he could. The piece of rubber discarded, Teddy put his clothes back on and picked up the bag he brought with him. It contained a bottle of orange juice, a small box filled with fruit and energy bars. Hopefully it would help a bit with the anemia, if nothing else. He never bothered with anyone else like this before, least of all a human, but he told himself he had no choice. If Billy died, Doom would come after him, and this let him keep Billy alive while still enjoying some of the perks of their odd relationship. That was reason enough to care- _bother_ , wasn't it? It wasn't too much of a bother...  
  
"Always took you more to be an energy-drink guy." Billy chuckled when he stepped out of the shower, dressed plainly with damp hair. Teddy frowned at the comment before looking down at the bottle of juice he was holding.  
  
"Well... you're not wrong." He smirked and threw the bottle at Billy who managed to dodge before staring at the bottle, now rolling away on the floor.  
  
"At least it's a plastic one." Billy snickered and bent down to pick it up, but found he had difficulties on the way back up. Teddy helped him, hold firm yet gentle as he guided him to the bed.  
"Thanks." the witch muttered and crawled over the mattress. Having settled down he motioned towards the item Teddy brought alongside the supplies, his official reason for being there. It was an old, worn-out journal that Teddy handed him. "What am I supposed to do with this, again?"  
  
Teddy frowned. "Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"You were going to, but then you pinned me to the wall."  
  
"I don't remember you complaining."  
  
"That's because I _didn't_." Billy purred before closing his eyes, needing to rest from all the talking. Teddy watched him for a moment before answering his question without further encouragement.  
  
"Kate managed to glean some things from it, mostly that it has a protective spell on it. That's about as far as we got on our own, so anything you have to offer would help."  
  
Billy nodded slowly before opening his eyes again. Teddy stared back and leaned into the touch when Billy reached for the side of his head. He held his forearm to lessen the physical effort while Billy toyed with the earrings decorating the deformed ear.  
  
"Are they _that_ fascinating?"  
It was something Billy often did, brushing his fingers over the green skin, Teddy's lone animalistic feature aside from his fangs. At first it annoyed Teddy, a sensation he attributed to the habit of keeping them hidden, out of both sight and reach, but he stopped caring somewhere along the way, that is - so long as it was Billy doing it.  
  
"They're that _cool_." Billy snorted before sighing, his attention returning to the book. "I'll look into it first thing in the morning." He promised and then fell silent. At first Teddy thought he simply got tired again but then he noticed the look in Billy's eyes, of hesitation and frustration, and he took the youth's hand in his own.  
  
"Something's bothering you. What is it?" He coaxed gently, holding Billy's hand against his cheek. Billy trailed the tip of his pinky finger under Teddy's eye before sighing.  
  
"How weird would it be for me to ask for a favor?"  
  
Teddy quirked a brow. "Not... unthinkable. What is it?"  
  
Billy nibbled on his lower lip. Teddy brushed his lips against Billy's fingers, hoping to get him to respond. It worked.  
  
"You guys, your group... you have an information network of sorts, right? It's how you do... whatever it is you do, isn't it?"  
  
"It's part of it, yes." Teddy took Billy's hand between both his own and offered a small yet amused smile. "What will we be digging up for you?"  
  
Their eyes met briefly before Billy looked away. Teddy knew that look - Billy was hesitant but was losing to his inability to refuse him.  
  
"It's a family, a _clan_ , I guess. Pretty old, too, it's why it's hard to come by. I--"  
  
"Billy." Teddy interjected, knowing his boy well enough by then to know that if left alone, Billy will stray and stall even unintentionally. Seeing how he already went as far as to ask for a favor, however, Teddy wasn't about to let him do anything but finish the request. " _Give me_ a _name_."  
  
If before he seemed hesitant, now Billy seemed to regret having brought it up at all. Finally he replaced his free hand over Teddy's and leaned a bit closer.  
"If you don't know it already, forget about it, alright? If it's news--"  
  
Teddy pried one of his hands free and pressed it against Billy's cheek, establishing eye contact.  
" _Billy_."  
  
The witch sighed again and deflated. Eyes closed, he licked his lips with a nod before exhaling.  
"...the Maximoff family."  
  
The words hung in the air for a long moment in which nothing else was said. Billy searched Teddy's eyes, his own shining with expectation and nervousness. Teddy felt a pang of distress - he couldn't answer those hopes. He ran his thumb under Billy's eye before withdrawing his hand from his face.  
"It sounds _familiar_ , I'll give you that-"  
  
"Forget it then." Billy half spat, eyes downcast. "If you don't know--"  
  
"I'll check--"  
  
"Teddy, I've put you in enough _danger_ just by mentioning it to you." Billy argued and seemed genuinely worried. He continued only when he was certain Teddy wasn't going to fight back, and did so in a softer voice.  
"That family's trouble, that much I did manage to dig up. No one wants to talk about them. They're too _scared_."  
  
"Why are _you_ after them?" Teddy asked, and when Billy stalled again, offered him with an alternative question to answer. "Better yet, looks like you've been at it for a while. What made you crack and finally ask _me_ about it? You've never mentioned them before."  
  
The bitter, tired smile Billy offered in response made Teddy tense, but he wasn't subjected to it for long as Billy leaned forward, forehead resting against Teddy's shoulder.  
"Because I'm running out of time."  
  
A true and worrisome statement, Teddy knew but had nothing to counter it with, so he kept quiet while he nuzzled into Billy's hair, enjoying his post-shower scent and the kind of warmth only a living person could give off, as sickly as they might be.  
  
–  
  
It wasn't long after that that Teddy left, Billy fast asleep and tucked in. Having ensured his animal followers stood guard, Teddy assumed his owl form and took to the air. He flew several blocks down before arriving at his destination, a tall building with a penthouse suite, pool included. Teddy easily made out the forms of two passed out humans and one Kate Bishop who was sucking blood from a medical blood bag while sprawled on one of the tanning chairs. She waved at him even before he descended and he settled on another chair's backrest. He offered her time to finish her snack while cleaning his wings with his beak. When he looked at her next he found her offering him another bag she extracted from a small cooler. Teddy flapped his wings at her, squawking angrily.  
  
"Yikes! Right, forgot you're not one for preserved foods, my bad." She laughed while he transformed back.  
  
"I'll never understand why you bother with that. Especially when you have alternatives." Teddy scrunched his nose before looking at the apartment's owners, who seemed to be still alive, but just barely.  
  
"The munchies came on too strongly, and it'd be a pain in the neck if I killed them. Besides, didn't you hear? These days, you're allowed to bring food from home when you attend a _show_." She threw her hair over her shoulder and flashed him a fanged grin. "Unless you'd have me believe he's _always_ that _loud_ and that you didn't put in extra effort just for me."  
  
He's known Kate for a good while, but just how sharp and far-reaching her senses were still managed to unnerve him. As he had nothing to say on that particular matter, however, and he did think she'd be listening in, Teddy simply shrugged. "Does it matter? You've enjoyed yourself either way."  
  
"Oh that I _did_." Kate purred and rolled over on her side. "I especially like the sound he makes at the very end, the way the air catches in his throat..." She shuddered pleasantly. He swallowed a growl.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't ask me here to discuss _that_."  
  
"Hm. Does that mean we're not talking about the _sickness_ of his I can smell coming off you even all the way over here?"  
The woman's inhuman senses were often a blessing. Right then Teddy found them to be an unbearable nuisance. The playfulness left him, and Kate knew better than to play around when he got that particular angry look in his eyes. She stood up and paced idly alongside the pool.  
  
"This stays between us. Nate and Eli can't know."  
  
"Trust me, the last thing I want is to give them something to gloat about."  
  
She stopped to smile at him. "See, that's why you're my favorite."  
  
"I'm not here to flirt, Kate."  
  
"Spoilsport. Alright." Despite the playful tone, she actually stopped smiling after that. In fact, she seemed concerned, a look Teddy rarely saw on her.  
"There's a new would-be assassin in town, trying to move in on my turf. I'm going to teach that punk her place... but I might need some _backup_."  
  
The amazed, slightly mocking sound left Teddy unhindered, loud and clear. She scoffed at him.  
"You need help with _that_?!"  
  
"Oh, hush!" Kate protested before settling down. "She doesn't operate alone. I should be able to handle it, but I can't be sure how their team-play will go. Having someone to call in as backup can't hurt. Keep things from getting... _messy_."  
  
Teddy needed another moment before things finally came together. He snickered, shaking his head in amusement. "Messy for them... or _you_? Your 'professional pride' is about the one thing that gets your feathers ruffled like this. Admit it, Kate, you want me there to keep _you_ from killing _them_."  
  
She chuckled. "I can pick all the fights I want so long as the Kine don't figure us out, and if I don't kill anyone. That's the rule, annoying as it may be, but I do hate _weeds_ spurting in my turf..." She crossed her arms and stuck her hip out, pose broadcasting annoyance. "Will you do it?"  
  
He tilted his head and seemed disinterested. "Why should I?"  
  
"Again with that game? You always ask that."  
  
"Humor me."  
  
She rolled her head before snorting. "Well, I can't really blame anyone for loving silly games. Alright. You'll do it because one - you love having me owe you. Two - you've got nothing better to do. Three-" The way her smirk widened unnerved him. "You just fed off your little boy-toy so you won't see him for a while, which adds to reason number two but means you also need a distraction to keep your resolve to keep away from wavering."  
  
He stared her down, disgusted by the triumphant air she had to her. Still, she wasn't wrong, and the way he could still taste Billy on his tongue was proof enough. It also served to remind him of something, and seeing how they were on the matter of favors...  
"Four-" He said. If Kate was surprised by the addition she's shown no indication of it.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I need something back from you." He half expected her to be thrilled, tease him, but all she did was frown.  
  
"You want me to dig up info _for him_."  
  
He wasn't surprised she knew. She _did_ listen in, after all.  
"Is it really as bad as he made it out to be?"  
  
"Worse, probably." Kate replied and bite on her thumb, her other hand on her hip. "He was right in warning you. Of course-" She lowered her hand and grinned. "That's not going to make any difference, is it?"  
  
"None."  
  
She nodded before crossing her arms. "It'll be tough, though, he was right about that too."  
  
"Does that mean you can't do it?"  
  
The smile didn't leave her lips but the venom in her voice was enough to almost sting him. "Watch that tongue or I'll tear it out. It means it'll cost you extra."  
  
"Lucky me then, as you already owe me an arm and a leg."  
  
"And _finally_ I get the chance to repay you. About time, you sanctimonious bastard." She smirked before looking away, the smile fading. "I'll do it, so don't utter a word about it to anyone until I call you. Here's a couple of things I can share already. Consider it on the house if you want - they might save your life." She turned her head towards him to convey where her attention was, and he nodded, understanding the severity of the situation. She nodded back and seemed on edge.  
"There's a very good reason why you thought that name sounded familiar. If you're anyone worth anything, and I like to think you are, you'd have heard the news - there's one of them in town, and has been for a while."  
  
Teddy frowned as he tried understanding what she meant and when he did his eyes widened. He never cared much for such news, but right then he was grateful he at least kept updated. "Yeah... yeah I heard something like that-"  
  
"Well, don't rejoice quite yet." Kate demanded and went silent. She tilted her head back and forth, attention shifting about before she stepped closer. Her voice was as soft and silent as she could have it be while still speaking. "They call her the Scarlet Witch. She wears even more red than the name would require. She's as ancient as they come, which is already bad news, but..."  
She glanced around again and only spoke after a bird flew overhead and disappeared in the distance.  
"...her name's Wanda _Maximoff_. And if her being an ancient _Tremere_ didn't put you off yet, maybe her being Victor von Doom's consort would."  
  
And that's when it came together and Teddy realized just who it was he met after his meeting with Doom, that odd woman who seemed to take an instant liking to him. A Tremere, an ancient Kindred... a Maximoff.  
"Why the _hell_ \--"  
  
She slapped her hand over his mouth, keeping him quiet.  
"Why your kept pet's interested? I don't know... _yet_. That's what you're paying me for, isn't it? To find out?"  
  
"...yes." He panted out when she finally removed her hand.  
  
"Then don't worry about it." Kate smiled again and went back to the cooler for another drink. "I'll get the job done. I always do."  
  
"Just be quick about it." He demanded, fully expecting the scowl she offered him. What surprised him was how quickly it dissipated into mocking.  
  
"Because _he's running out of time?_ "  
  
He closed his eyes, fighting back a wince. He heard her huff.  
  
"Consider me curious. I'll get your answers, if only to see why he has such a hold on you to make you go this _soft_."  
  
Despite the mocking he knew her word was sacred, and so Teddy let himself relax just by a bit.  
"I owe you."  
  
"Yes. Yes, you do."  



	11. Intermission - Knock Knock/Don't Talk to Strangers II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koshka is Russian for 'female cat'.

His name was James Barnes. It was the first thing he told her when she received him, battered and bruised and within an inch of his life. Name, rank, service number, that's all he said, over and over again. She reminded him at one time that he was also supposed to tell her his date of birth - not that he was in service anymore. It mattered little - name, rank, service number. The monotony of his voice was almost soothing. Persistent and stubborn, it would take some time and minimal effort on her part before she broke him. _Good_. It had been a while since Natasha Romanoff took on any pet project, and she found herself looking forward to breaking him in. Men like that were her favorite - it was the sweetest sound when she finally got them to scream.  
Sweat trickled down his bare chest, his breaths rugged and erratic. He tugged at his cuffs, a moan leaving him around the cloth shoved into his mouth. She licked her lips at the display of fight he put on especially for her and she rewarded him with another stroke of his cock. In the early nights he resisted, cursed and spat and fought and she drank his struggle in his blood, delicious and hot. Now he looked away but spread his legs farther apart, hips bucking as he craved more of her touch. She smiled down warmly, slender, chilly fingers running over his erection, proof he was learning. He was beginning to enjoy it and as time went on she could taste less shame on him. A pity, really, as it was a delicious spice, but so were humility and obedience. How sweet he would taste once she brought him there, but in education as well as espionage and assassination the Black Widow was a patient mistress. She could wait, and in the meanwhile enjoyed his pleading growls. She leaned forward and pressed her face against his neck, inhaling deeply the musky scent and finding the aroma to be quite pleasing, as well as appetizing. She gripped his cock tightly and he arched under her. She dragged her tongue over his skin, collecting the salty droplets of sweat before pushing herself up. He squinted his eyes at her, the movement making him tense but she squeezed again and he moaned against his gag. She rolled her head before slumping her shoulders, letting the thin robe she wore fall over her arms, leaving her bare. The sight made him go even harder in her hand and she smirked before letting go, replacing her fingers' caress with the rubbery feel of a condom. She disliked the mess that was soon to follow.  
She pushed herself up before descending over him, gently guiding his dick inside her. She let an appreciative hum escape at how well he filled her, and she spared him a fond smile at the almost pained look of pleasure on his face. She raked her fingers down his chest, well-kempt nails leaving pale marks over his skin and then digging into it while she began moving up and down over him. He tilted his head aside, flushed cheek pressing against the pillow. She rode him in swift motions, her hair bouncing around her head and shoulders every time. A chuckle eventually left her when he moved with her, doing his best to meet her on every descent. She was ultimately happy she didn't tie his legs. She was quite pleased with this one, she noted and licked her lips when he tugged at the cuffs holding his hands to the bedposts. In response to his restlessness she cupped her breasts, fingers kneading the flesh while staring right into his eyes. The next thrust came short of being painful and she giggled gleefully. This was good, yes, she thought and pushed down on him demandingly. They fell into a rhythm, each demanding more even when the outcome was already known. Natasha was enjoying the charade but James, oh, James was at his wits' end and his body has had enough. He came, whole body tensing and head thrown back. A joyed sound left Natasha and she bore her fangs, hands tightly gripping his shoulders as she dove forward towards his neck. This time she didn't settle for an outside taste, not when his blood called out to her with every beat of his heart. She sank her fangs into the flesh, the warm substance spilling into her mouth. She didn't care too much about the sounds he made when she trapped him in that state of bliss and instead enjoyed the taste for as long as she could.  
Fate would have it it was not for long. A certain presence came too close, making it hard for Natasha to ignore further. She swallowed heavily before pulling away.  
  
"Always when I'm eating." She complained for show while her eyes followed the blood that continued trickling over James's neck. She licked the wound closed and cleaned his neck before getting off him unceremoniously. Bothering barely with her robe which she left open, Natasha left James there to recover while she greeted this uncalled guest.  
  
–  
  
it's not that Natasha was surprised to find Kate Bishop at her door, she knew the girl was coming since she was half a town away. No, at the sight of the girl Natasha was torn between amusement and exasperation.  
"I want to say 'look at what the cat dragged in'... but in this case the cat dragged herself in, eh, _Koshka_?" The elder kindred chuckled and stepped back, leaving the door open. Kate followed and closed the door behind her.   
  
"I _love_ what you did with the place." She purred as she cast an unseeing glance around the room. Natasha chuckled from her place in the kitchen.  
  
"Not much has changed since you were here last time... or are you perhaps referring to how I cleaned the blood from the carpets?"  
  
"It wasn't _that_ bad, was it?"  
  
"Said the person who didn't care enough to clean up after herself."  
  
It really hadn't been that bad.  
Several weeks prior, Kate's coterie was tasked with dealing with a cell of hunters. They wounded one and killed another, or so they let his partner believe. Kate didn't let James 'Bucky' Barnes die that night. Instead, she brought him as an offering to the one other person in the world Kate's sire actually trusted. And if Clint Barton trusted Natasha Romanoff, Kate wanted to at least be on her good side.  
  
"How _do_ you find my present? I hope it's to your liking?"  
  
Natasha hummed and pulled two wine glasses out of the cabinet before pulling a glass bottle out of the fridge.   
"I _was_ enjoying myself, but then a kitten showed up at my doorsteps, meowing."  
  
Kate smirked. "I'll be sure to call first, next time."  
  
"Cute, Koshka. Cute." Natasha poured the thick red liquid into the glasses and slid one across the counter towards Kate. The younger vampire accepted the offering and sniffed at it before gasping.   
  
"This smells incredible!"  
  
"A nun who kept to her vows right up to... this harvest. Drink up, it's as pure as they come."  
  
Kate took her time consuming the drink and let out an appreciative moan when she was done.  
"Delicious."  
  
Natasha smiled. "I like those who appreciate a fine drink."   
  
"I assure you, this isn't anything I picked up from Clint."  
  
"Ha! That's for certain!" The redhead laughed, head tilted back. She then poured herself another drink. Kate humbly accepted the refill but asked only for half a glass.   
  
"Tell me, Koshka." Natasha asked then, leaning over the counter and rolling the blood in her glass. "To what do I owe the enjoyable company? I don't believe this is a social visit, or you simply checking how I liked your offering...  
  
"You _do_ enjoy it though, right?" Kate asked again, hoping for a more direct answer this time. Natasha seemed amused, her usual reaction to most of Kate's actions.  
  
"You show up at my door with a bloodied pile of a man. What's not to like?"  
  
Kate nodded and finished her drink before setting the glass down. "In that case..."  
  
"Ah, there we go." The redhead snickered. Kate offered a small smile before assuming a more business-like demeanor.  
  
"I was asked to dig up some info that's hard to come by. I figured if there's something everyone else jumps and runs at the sound of, certain people will make it their business to know everything there is to know about it."  
  
"Well, you're not wrong." Natasha snickered and tugged at her robe to keep it from falling off her shoulders. She left it otherwise open. "But tell me something, why me? Whatever happened to that sire of yours? Last I heard, you were still on good terms...?"  
  
Kate shrugged, seeming unfazed by the question. "He's busy with something again and didn't think to invite me. His loss. As it stands, you're still in town so I figured I might as well cash in some of your debt."  
  
"Debt? Ah, yes, for the kindness you've imposed on me. Do you charge for all your gifts?"  
  
"You _could_ have said 'no'..."  
  
"I could've." Natasha confirmed with an amused smirk. "You're wise to hold it against me. No one ever gives anything for free, why should you?"  
  
"I had excellent teachers."  
  
"Flattery doesn't become you." The elder concluded and walked towards the window to open it. Kate frowned as she had to struggle to hear the woman's footsteps, one reason of many why being next to Natasha was always so inspiring and terrifying. Even to someone with Kate's heightened senses, Natasha's presence was nigh-impossible to detect.   
  
"Go on, then. I'm listening. As to whether or not I'll help, however... time will tell."  
  
Despite that promise, Kate stalled and seemed distracted, as though concentrating on something far away.  
  
"Is something on your mind?"  
  
"Ah-" Kate paused again before seeming sheepish. "I was just wondering if this was a safe enough location--"  
  
Though she couldn't quite see it, Kate could feel Natasha's aura clearly, and it felt _red_. Natasha wasn't only angry, but she let it show, the color bursting out of her usual light-blue - an impregnable fortress of calmness, blanketing any other emotion. Now, however? She was mad, and she wanted Kate to know.   
  
"What you _just_ did, _Koshka_ , is insult your _host_."  
  
Kate would've gasped had the act held any merit to it. Instead, she bowed her head, shoulders hunched. "I'm sorry, I really am... I'm not used to such capable company..."  
  
Natasha drew out the tense moment but finally she let herself be pacified. "You're not lying, which makes me concerned for the company you keep."  
Opposed to Kate, Natasha did bother with a sigh, the gesture offering an audible context switch in the conversation and mood. It was followed by Natasha spreading her arms and motioning around her.   
  
"You are in my home, Kate, my _Haven_. The only thing you need worry about here... is _me_."  
  
Kate nodded and bowed again before shrugging slightly. "It's a good thing you're fond of a guy who's fond of me, huh?"  
  
"Your sire is not the only one fond of you, Koshka." Natasha said softly and ran the back of her fingers down Kate's cheek. The slight changes in the air caused by the movement offered ample warning and so Kate didn't flinch at the sudden touch. Natasha then withdrew her hand, and gave Kate a rather pointed look despite the gesture being wasted on the blind archer. "And _that_ is the good thing, for Clint's grace means noticeably less outside his Haven. You'd do well to remember that."  
  
"I will." Kate promised, and for the time being it seemed to be enough. Satisfied, Natasha went to the window again, this time to close it.   
  
"Still, you seem to have a good reason to worry. In that case..." She held her hand out to Kate, snapping her fingers once to draw the other's attention. The tone of her voice as she spoke next held a touch of excitement to it. "Shall we take it _outside_?"  
  
Kate seemed reluctant. "I'm not that good with that skill..."  
  
"A pity. Make sure you hone it. For now, simply follow my lead."  
  
Kate nodded and took Natasha's hand. As soon as they touched Kate could feel it, a presence in her head and so many whispers - Natasha's thoughts, but she couldn't make out a single one, at least not until Natasha wanted her to.  
  
" _There - privacy._ " Kate heard clearly in her mind. " _Now, what were you so afraid of saying out loud?_ "  
  
Kate braced herself before tilting her head up to seem as though she was looking at Natasha.   
" _I need information about the Maximoff family._ "  
  
She felt it - a waver, and an increase in volume of the thoughts she couldn't decipher. Surprise, was it? That, and something else, a bit darker. Kate frowned. The name was enough to put Natasha on edge. She still responded with a laugh when finally she replied.  
  
" _I knew I'd run into that name here, but not so soon, and hardly from you, Koshka. Yes, I'm familiar with that clan, enough to know I have every right, if not a duty... to charge extra._ "  
  
Kate winced. Natasha continued before the other's thoughts of protest properly materialized.  
  
" _You ask for information about one of the oldest, strongest Kindred in the city. It is a legend as old as I am. Even you must agree it's worth more than a single boy-toy, as lovely as he might be._ "  
  
The younger assassin carefully considered her options. This was turning out to be much more than she bargained for, and honestly her debt to Teddy was one she could live with for several nights more - he wasn't the kind to hound her about it, unlike Nate and Eli. The problem was, however, that Kate didn't necessarily make the best decisions, and what worse - she was officially curious.   
  
" _Name your price._ "   
  
Natasha's smirk was predatory more than it was pleased. " _I'll find uses for you, worry not. But first, I think I'll have you and your boys do something. Consider it an act of goodwill in the hopes of a mutually beneficial partnership._ "  
  
" _Goodwill...? Oh!_ "   
An image flashed through Kate's mind of a tall, built man with his blond hair in an old fashioned style and blue eyes piercing. His left arm had an odd metallic glint to it and Kate recognized him immediately, even though she'd never actually seen him. She wished she didn't.  
  
" _Steve Rogers. 'The Captain'._ "  
  
" _Correct._ " Natasha confirmed. " _After you scared him off, he replaced the arm you injured and called in reinforcements. You really should've killed him, it was such a beginner's mistake, I don't understand why that Gangrel let him get out of it alive..._ "  
  
Kate swallowed her pride, even if the one accused was Teddy. It was still her pack that messed up. " _What do you want me to do with him?_ "  
  
" _It was your blunder to begin with. I'm letting you know so you can take the initiative before you're ordered to take care of them, or worse - the task is given to someone else._ "  
  
" _And what's in it for you?_ " Kate asked. " _All you're doing is increasing my debt. Unless--_ "  
  
" _Unless you bring him to me,_ alive _._ "  
  
Kate snickered. " _That's more like it. But it's a_ future _thing and I need the intel_ now."  
  
" _You give me your word. If you succeed, your debt is reduced. If you fail-_ "  
  
" _I still owe you_."  
  
" _And I get a laugh out of it at your expense. Sounds like not too bad of a bargain for me_."  
  
" _One thing bothers me still..._ " Kate tilted her head. " _What's he to you? I don't think you're building a collection..._ "  
  
Natasha chuckled and licked her lips. " _You know what curiosity did to the cat,_ Koshka _._ "  
  
Kate shrugged. " _It was worth a try. Alright - you have yourself a deal. I'll call my boys once we're done here._ "  
  
" _In that case... let's get started._ "  
  
–  
  
Ever since their latest coupling and feeding session, Teddy made sure to visit Billy as often as he could, even if from a distance so as to not be tempted to drink from him again. He didn't go out of his way to hide his presence, however, and the feeling of being watched, normally something to cause anxiety and uneasiness, offered Billy an uncanny amount of comfort.   
That night in particular Teddy couldn't make it over. He sounded apologetic in the note he had an owl deliver to Billy's window. Billy found the awkward attempt at an apology endearing even if it did leave him feeling a bit lonely, but he was, above all, grateful for the evening apart. He had business to take care of, and he doubted he could keep from telling Teddy the truth behind it. Trying to fight the feeling he was betraying Teddy's trust, he put on his jacket and left his house. Not too long later, Billy found himself making his way through a series of back streets and alleys. His jacket was closed up to his chin and he buried his hands in his pockets. In one fist he clenched his inhaler, all the while praying he wouldn't need it until he reached his destination - not that it would do him any good. The thing had lost its effectiveness over time, and besides - it was empty.   
He coughed into his fist as he turned a corner, and then came to a stop. A man came flying through the air, thrown into a pile of boxes and crates. Towering over him and bathing in the light that came out of the door behind him was another man, tall and muscular despite his lithe figure. Billy could make out his mohawk and the tattoos running down his arms, as well as the feral grin splattered on his face.   
  
"Yeah, get up again, it'll be a _pleasure_ to put you back where you belong."  
  
The thrown man groaned but stayed right where he was, a wise decision if one was to ask their spectator.   
Billy knew very little about the guy clicking his tongue at the loss of violent entertainment, to the point he needed just one hand to count the facts he did know. One - his name was Daken. Two, he was a waiter at his dad's bar, aforementioned establishment being the one he just stepped out of. And three - he was trouble. That last one was why when Daken turned to look at him, Billy froze.   
  
"Oh, it's you... wait, you're _still_ alive?! Damn, I owe Laura a tenner." Daken huffed but spared Billy little more attention before heading back into the bar. Billy stalled, taking a moment to study the flickering neon sign announcing the establishment's name. _Wolverine's Den_... it wasn't the first time he'd been there, but somehow coming back made him feel uneasy. He inhaled, exhaled, and only then followed.   
The place was as Billy remembered it, including most of the patrons. Simple in design and limiting the offered entertainment to the old, worn-out juke-box in the corner, it claimed to carry only the finest beers and have none of that new-age shit. The walls weren't packed but decorations weren't quite scarce, and the lights weren't too dim so one could easily make out the pictures lining the walls. They were of the owner and his children, Daken and his sister, Laura, taken in different places around the world. Before, Billy actually bothered to look them all over but he never got a straight answer when he asked how old some of the photos were, or where they were taken. They seemed too old and authentic to have been tourist attractions, and besides, the guy wasn't the tourist-trap type either. All Billy got for his efforts was a laugh and a pat on the back that almost broke him.  
Aforementioned master of the house was nowhere to be seen, but even that simple deduction took Billy far too long to reach. If he had been quicker, he wouldn't have stayed put for as long as he did.   
  
"You know-" He heard Daken say and realized  the guy had gotten far too close for comfort. He turned around and tried to pull away but his hand was already grabbed, the hold painful. Daken smirked at the look on Billy's face, just short of frightened and pained.  
"It's been so long since you last came here, I'd forgotten how cute you were. We had a good time last time, didn't we?"  
  
"I'm not here for you, Daken." Billy said but his voice was too shaky to carry any sort of authority of demand.  
  
"That's what they _all_ say, but I know better."  
The sound made when Billy was pinned to the wall got some customers to look over but they lost interest soon and did nothing about it.   
"You come here for info that doesn't exist, crappy beer, and the 'mood'..." He licked his lips, enjoying the way Billy struggled. "But you all want only one thing. C'mon, fight harder, you used to be feistier. _Excite me_ \--"  
  
The disturbing demand was cut short when Billy's freedom was abruptly given back to him. He stood there, unsteady on his feet and panting, eyes wide as he watched the scene unfold. Daken was on his knees, a thick arm around his neck, belonging to the man who brought him down. There was ever only one man who could keep Daken in line, and it was the same one currently choking him into submission. His own father and boss, Logan.   
  
"You know the rules, Daken. Hands. _Off_. The patrons!" He lifted Daken as though he weighed nothing and threw him over one of the vacant tables to the cheers of the various spectators. Billy looked from Daken who was fumbling to his feet, to Laura who continued serving as though nothing was taking place not three feet away from her, to Logan, who despite his short stature felt like he was taking up half the space in the room.  
"You touch him again, you lose those hands. Now clean up your mess and get back to work."  
  
Daken growled but then smirked at Billy. "Sure, I don't really want him anymore anyway... smells like _death_ , even if he didn't have some other bastard's scent on him, the _whore_ -"  
  
" _Daken_!" Logan howled, his voice booming through the room. Daken looked at him with disdain before returning to his duties. A moment more passed before the usual bar-chatter resumed, at which point Logan picked up the boxes he was carrying in when the incident happened. He didn't let Billy out of his sight, though.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. I keep thinking he's getting better but maybe it's time for another warehouse shift."  
  
"Won't he just get drunk in the back?" Billy asked, finally having found his voice again. Logan studied him briefly before snickering.   
  
"True that. C'mon, I'll get you a drink, least I can do after that... also in celebration of you being alive. They had a bet going about that, you know."  
  
"I've heard." Billy replied dryly while Logan stacked the crates behind the bar. He left them for the time being before taking his place. Billy finally sat down, facing him.   
  
"What'll it be, kid? Your usual Jager?" The man's tone was pleasant, hospitable even. It made Billy all the more uneasy.  
  
"I better not."  
  
"Yeah, probably. Daken _was_ right about _that_ , you look ready to keel over." The man commented simply before turning to a usually not-bothered-with piece of equipment - the coffee machine. "Here, this oughtta keep you up for another minute or two, at least."  
  
A mug filled to the bream and steaming was placed on the counter, and Billy reached for the container holding the bags of sugar.   
  
"It _has_ been a while since we last saw you. If you weren't dead, we were beginning to think you skipped town."  
  
"The last thing I need is to have you come after me."  
  
"Clever kid." Logan snorted. "But is he clever enough to pay his debt to me?"   
  
Billy took a long sip from his coffee, unimpressed by the way Logan leaned over the counter, obviously in an attempt at intimidation. All Billy could think of was that he put in too much sugar.  
  
"Do you _really_ think this is a social visit?"  
  
Logan leaned back with a satisfied smile, only to quirk a brow when Billy simply resumed drinking his coffee. Billy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can't I at least finish drinking your _apology_ in peace?"  
  
Logan growled but left Billy alone while he talked to some customers. Billy sighed in relief and didn't even mind the overdose of sugar he put into his coffee. It was hot and strong just the way he liked it. It managed to chase the chilly numbness away enough for Billy to actually show interest in what Logan was doing. He found the man by one of the booths and talking to the woman sitting there on her lonesome. She had wavy blond hair and wore dark clothes that made Billy wonder if she was in a gang, or at least a biker. At one point Logan motioned towards Billy over his shoulder and the woman looked over, making Billy stare back down at his drink. Were they talking about him? Why, who was that woman? Wait, could it be--?  
Billy did ask Teddy for information, but he was a last resort. Before then Billy had tried other venues, Logan's information network included. It never paid off... but maybe, just maybe, his luck was changing?  
  
"Are you done?" Laura's voice startled him. He had no idea when she went behind the bar but there she was, her green eyes burning holes into him. It took Billy a moment to remember what it was she was talking about.  
  
"Ah, um... almost, not yet. Sorry."  
  
She nodded, constantly keeping that detached look to her.  
"I can get you a refill, if you want."  
  
"But I'm not done yet--" Billy said, quite confused as he still had coffee in his mug. Things cleared up when Laura held her hand next to her face and pretended to squeeze something into her mouth. Suddenly the item in Billy's pocket became heavier, reminding him why he was there to begin with.  
"...right." He muttered and reached into his coat's inside pocket to pull out a wad of bills. Some of it was cash Teddy insisted on giving him, but most of it was from Nate, payment for the magical services Billy provided them with. Laura seemed surprised at the sight but said nothing while Billy counted the money, both for his tab as well as the aforementioned refill. Laura then pocketed the money as well as the empty inhaler Billy gave her before turning to leave.  
  
"Wait here, I'll talk to Forge."  
  
Billy nodded and returned to his drink, having little else to do while he waited. This was actually why BIlly first found himself in Logan's bar. While the man's talent for information did have an impressive reputation, Billy was there for the rumors of an old Indian Shaman. Born of the Cheyenne tribe, Forge was said to be the most knowledgeable and skilled spell-caster in Manhattan, with specialties in creation-spells and healing. Billy'd had his doubts, but had nothing to lose and was well rewarded by the chance he took. It didn't offer a cure, but Forge's concoctions were the only thing that made the pain go away. That was more than Billy had hoped for. A part of him wondered if it would still work, though. His condition deteriorated so much since he first came there...  
  
"Hey." Laura's return interrupted his inner monologue, snapping Billy back abruptly. She had a small paper bag in one hand and held the other up, palm upwards. "This costs extra."   
  
Billy frowned. "I paid my debt in full-"  
  
"It's not that." She interjected. "Forge said he's read the stars for you and knows you've gotten worse. It's a new, stronger mix."  
  
"Expensive, too, then. Right. How much?"  
  
"Two hundred."  
  
Billy winced but paid just the same. He took the inhaler out of the bag and gave it a quick look before putting it to his lips. He'd paid for it, might as well give it a shot.   
The effects were instantaneous and surprisingly potent. Billy breathed more easily and the constant pressure in his chest lessened. There was a brief stinging sensation in his throat but it passed before long, leaving Billy feeling genuinely thrilled. This might actually buy him some time!  
  
"Howdy." The rough voice interrupted the moment, bursting Billy's small bubble of hope. He found Logan standing next to him.  
  
"Ha, I see Laura took care of you. Hope you got some cash left, I might actually have a lead on that Maxi-whatever clan of yours."  
  
Billy stared at Logan with eyes wide and lips parted. This was too good to be true, wasn't it? But so what? He was allowed _some_ good news once in a while, wasn't he? Yeah, even him.   
"I'm not paying in advance."  
  
"You will if you don't want to be thrown out of here."  
  
Billy looked at the woman Logan talked to earlier before reaching into his coat.  
"Info might be bogus."  
  
"Gimme a fifty and pay the rest later if it's worth anything."  
Logan took the bill before slapping Billy's shoulder, leaving him feeling like he was hit by a truck. Free to pursue this potential lead, Billy tugged his jacket and stood up, noting idly how the world spun a bit more slowly around him when he did. That new mix really was working...  
The woman seemed welcoming enough when Billy approached her though she regarded him with suspicion. He couldn't blame her, really - he must've had a similar air to him.  
  
"Billy, I take it?" Her voice betraying nothing but something about it still made him feel at ease. He knew better than to fall for that and simply gave her a questioning look. Her smile widened and she nodded, legitimizing his suspicious concern.   
"My name's Sharon. Logan said you might be interested in what I have to say, I reckon that's why he sent you over."  
  
"I only pay _after_." Billy started. Sharon seemed quizzical for a moment but then nodded, having caught on.  
  
"Fair enough. I have it on good authority you pay your debts, so I'm not worried."  
  
Billy glanced at the bar where Logan was busy with one of his customers. "Sounds like someone's spreading rumors about me." He replied and took a seat opposite to her in the booth.  
  
"Would you like a drink? My treat."  
  
He shook his head. "Just your info."  
  
She shrugged in mild resignation before taking a quick glance around the bar. She then pushed her drink aside and leaned forward over the table. "It's quite a family you're looking into. Not many people would know much about it."  
  
"Not many people _do_." Billy retorted, seeming unimpressed. "What makes _you_ so special?"  
  
"Many things, William- it _is_ short for-"  
  
"Get on with it." He demanded, losing his patience. Sharon on her part took another sip from her drink.   
  
"What say you, _William_ , that we say I have an interest in a special branch of the occult that has to do with that family's _demise_ , and leave it at that."  
  
"That's very specific." Billy snickered and leaned back. "Let's hear it, then. What do you know about them?"  
  
Sharon looked around again and kept quiet until Laura passed them on her way to the back room.   
"The Maximoff family is an old family that dates back a millennia. They dabbled in all forms of magic, specifically witchcraft. Their witches and warlocks-"  
  
"Warlock's a bad word." Billy pitched in, sounding almost offended. Sharon smiled fondly.  
  
"All families have their rotten apples, Billy."   
  
Having nothing to counter that with, he fell silent. She continued.  
  
"Their _witches_ were so powerful they inevitably drew the attention of unsavory factions--"  
  
"Which led to their downfall some several hundred years ago, yeah, I know." Billy's irritation was showing clearly by then. "That much is the common knowledge, Sharon. If you want more of my time, not to mention my _money_ -"  
  
"Do you know _why_ they fell, Billy? _Who_ came after them?"  
  
At the question, Billy fell silent and tense. People were always vague about that part of the story, and Billy found his curiosity piqued.   
"I'm listening." He tried not to mind too much her triumphant air.   
  
"You'd do well to listen, it's not as detached from the here and now as you might think."  
  
"Enough with the cryptic talk already!" Billy snapped, but before he could say anything else Sharon leaned back, seeming a mix of smug and wary.  
  
"Do you believe in _vampires_ , Billy?"  
  
The silence stretched. Billy watched her, trying to decipher her intent and more so how to respond. "If this is buildup for a Twilight gag--"  
  
She laughed, loudly and honestly with a touch of bitterness, too. " _Please_. Vampires sprinkled with fairy dust for the ignorant masses. If the real deal was anything like that, my life would've been easier." The humor faded, leaving a chilly look in her eyes that made him gulp. "No, Billy, I'm talking about the monsters who can't walk in the light of day. Who burn at the smallest spark of honest faith. Blood-sucking _parasites_ who feed on humans as humans do on livestock and poultry." She reached to scratch her neck. His eyes followed the motion which made his throat go dry.  
"Those inhuman creatures have been here for thousands of years, playing with humanity from the shadows. And they were strong enough to take down one of the strongest magical clans in history."  
This time she ran her finger down the side of her neck, the gesture slow and resembling a caress. He held his palm against his own neck, fingertips scratching at his nape. It wasn't a movement he was consciously aware of, but it was more than what Sharon's bargained for.  
"...and now one of them's after you." She declared and leaned forward, hand slamming against the table and making Billy jump, hand still on his neck. "How many times, Billy?"  
  
"How what-"  
  
"How many times have they _fed_ on you? Don't try to deny it, your body betrays you."  
  
He practically threw his hand away before turning towards the rest of the bar. "This conversation is over--"  
  
"Settle down, son." It wasn't Sharon whose words brought Billy to a stop. "The lady is simply worried about you."  
The man blocking the exit from the booth and towering above the teen was massive, with well kempt blond hair, striking features, and a left hand that glistened even in the dim light of the bar- it wasn't his real one, Billy realized and in his growing panic his mind raced until he placed the familiar face. Ah, yes, it was dark and hectic that night too, Billy realized, eyes wide as he recognized the man. It was the one who chased Teddy the night they met. How did the coterie call him...?  
  
"Captain Rogers!"  
  
"How long has it been since you were called that, hm?" Sharon asked sweetly. Steve kept his scowl and sat down, making Billy pull away until his back met the wall. He looked over his shoulder and realized he had no way out.  
  
"Billy, we only want to talk." Steve reassured; Billy huffed in return.   
  
"I'm sure, is that why you're blocking the exit?"  
  
"You're in danger." Steve sternly explained, the almost caring over-tone of his voice not doing a good enough job of covering his animosity, either towards Billy's acquaintances, or even Billy himself. "We're trying to save you."  
  
"Or _else_?" Billy smiled bitterly. "You're not really leaving me much choice here."  
  
"I've watched good men throw their lives away, and I'm not about to let you do the same."  
  
For a moment Billy wanted to think Steve cared, only to snarl in contempt the next moment.  
" _Vampires_ aren't what's going to kill me, _Captain_."  
  
"No, your illness is." Sharon interjected, making Billy stare at her in shock.  
  
"How--"  
  
"Forge told us about you. He seems to have taken a liking to you. He offered some information if we promised to help."  
  
"We know you're still in touch with the... _wolf_ from that night." Steve added, stopping Billy from letting out what was to be a bitter laugh. "He's dangerous, Billy. To you, and those around you."  
  
The witch was left on edge by that statement. No, it wasn't even that, he was _angry_. He could feel his blood boiling at the thought these... these _thugs_ were after Teddy- how _dare_ they, a small voice rasped in his mind, followed by the need to protect Teddy however he could. And to do that he had to get out of there, but with Steve blocking his way... He looked around the room and when he looked over Steve's shoulder he saw Logan, at the bar, wiping glasses and serving drinks like usual-- and _looking right at him_. Their eyes met, and something sank inside Billy when Logan looked away. He _knew_. Of _course_ he knew, he sent Billy over to Sharon- he _sold him out_.  
  
"Billy." Sharon drew his attention, voice firm despite the diplomatic air she tried to utilize, though her impatience was showing at this point. He was cornered, in enemy territory, and was running out of time. Billy did one of the few things he could do - he laughed.  
  
"Let- let me get this straight-" He leaned back against the wall, elbow on the table and one foot on the bench, making Steve pull away even if a bit. "This... _wolf_ you claim I saw 'that night'-" He formed quotation marks with his fingers. "Is... what, a vampire that's been feeding off of me and you guys- what, are you hunting it down? Oh, and if I cooperate, you're going to help me? No, _save_ me, when _no one_ I've met in my _life_ has been able to do so?!" His voice kept rising as the bitterness and pent up frustrations proved too much for him to keep in check anymore. He didn't even try to stop it, finding it felt good to let go. "Not _any_ doctor I've met, not _my parents_ , not even the _old_ and _wise_ and _amazing Shaman in the basement_! But _you_ -!" He motioned at them both with his hands. "You _can_?!"  
  
"We can, and we will!" Steve insisted and grabbed Billy's shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Billy found himself for a moment wavering, wanting to believe the alluring promise, impossible as it might be, only then Sharon spoke again and made him reach his final decision.  
  
"We will certainly try."  
  
At that last word Billy deflated visibly. He stared at Sharon, then at Steve before grabbing the man's wrist and pulling his hand off. "Right... ok, I see how it is. Alright, you win. I'll play it your way."  
  
The two hunters exchanged looks before returning to look at Billy.   
"Really."  
  
"Really!" Billy replied before looking Steve in the eye, his own normally brown ones emitting a light blue glow.   
"The _hard way_."  
  
Logan simultaneously noticed all electrical devices blowing up as well as Steve's form hurling at him in great speed from the other side of the room. When the ensuing commotion settled down, patrons were no longer fighting and the bar was only half destroyed, Sharon found Steve outside, sporting some bruises.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked, though most of her attention was invested in the small device she pulled out of her pocket.   
  
"I'll live," Came the reply with Steve wiping some blood from his cheek. "Did we get him?" He glanced at the small device, a GPS unit that showed not their location but elsewhere, the dot moving rapidly away from them.   
  
"We got him. And if he's the kind of person you think he is, his _wolven_ friend, too."  
  
"Let's go, then. He's on the move, so we should follow."  
  
"Agreed." She replied simply and mounted his bike behind him before he sped away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this is about the most violent chapter so far. Beware.
> 
> Thanks to morphia for the beta ♥

Maximoff. Centuries ago the name belonged to a wandering clan of Romani people, moving from one place to another, never overstaying their welcome. They had various gifts, many of which they put on display wherever they went, managing like this to get by.  
Not all their talents were put up for all to see - only a fool would so easily let the world know they had _magic_ , and out of all the Maximoff clan's gifts, that one was the most potent. They were adept at any and all forms of witchcraft and sorcery, and constantly strove to better themselves, studying whatever they could wherever the road led them, trusting fate to bring them where they had the most to learn. It was at times an unobtainable goal as even more than to keep from imposing, the clan never stayed put too long for the simple purpose of survival. The longer they remained, the higher the chances were that someone would learn of their true nature and try to hunt them down. One secret in particular endangered them and had to be kept above all others: the existence of their most powerful members, and more specifically, the power they wielded.  
The gift was bestowed on one child at a time, moving on to a newborn host only upon the bearer's death. That child's powers were unmatched, both in and outside of the clan. Their mastery of magic and the effects their powers had were so great, they wondered if it was truly magic, and not manipulation of the very reality they existed in. They called it Chaos Magic, and the poor souls gifted with it - Chaos Bearers. The clan, ever striving to expand their mastery of the arcane, sought to study those powers and harness them for the clan's sake. Instead, all they accomplished were two things: the first was as much in-fighting as one could expect as they all scampered to gain control of the powers for themselves, family members turning on each other for greed and terror. The second achievement was driving every single gifted child to an early grave. Powers as great as theirs often came at a price, and this was no different, with the power draining the wielders' life force every time it was called forth. The more they used it, the weaker they got until ultimately they died, rarely living past their teens. No more than a handful lived to see their early twenties, and it was no surprise, seeing how they faced dangers from within and outside the clan.  
For all their short life-spans and the clan's constant traveling, word still got out, and the clan's magic and its bearers drew the attention of another clan, the vampiric clan of warlocks, the Tremere. The Maximoffs would sooner slay their own than let them fall to the accursed Tremere, yet in the face of eternal night and endless power, the odds were ever against them. The prize was so alluring it drew out one of the Tremere's elders, and the hunt was on. Which one it was that ultimately obtained the holy grail differs depending on whom you asked and when the tale was told, yet the story always ended the same way - the elder captured the Chaos Bearer and made her their own, adding Wanda Maximoff to their progeny. Reincarnated as one of the Damned, the initial Frenzy all Kindred face upon their Embrace sent Wanda on a rampage. She devoured her clansmen, and using the newfound power of her blood, unleashed her full potential. At the hands of a single newborn vampire the Maximoff clan was wiped out, its lone survivor no longer human.  
  
"That's... intense," was all Teddy had to offer once Kate finished passing on the information Natasha provided her with. The archer snorted at first, though her amusement did little to hide her nervousness, a state Teddy had rarely seen her in before.  
  
"You were always one for words, weren't you, Ted?" she teased flatly before toying with a strand of her hair between her fingers. "There are still things that don't add up, and a couple more missing, but that's all my source had to give me."  
  
"You said they were trustworthy...?"  
  
Kate frowned; it was the best she could do as she couldn't actually give him a dirty look."Speak like that about them again and I'll make sure you regret it."  
  
"Noted," Teddy acknowledged, knowing well this was a fight not worth picking. Besides, Kate did him a service, and a fine one. He could bother with being civil for a while longer. "They did answer _some_ questions, at least."  
  
"Like why Billy-Boy is looking for that family, you mean?"  
  
"For instance, yes." Teddy looked away, taking a moment more to process the information. Billy's powers were great, and chipped away at his health with every use. Chaos Magic...? Could Billy truly be one of the Chaos Bearers Kate told him about? Teddy's thoughtful frown darkened; it didn't seem like the Maximoff clan ever found a cure, and even if they did, there was only one person left to ask. He doubted they'd get anything useful from the elder Kindred either way, so Teddy shifted his attentions, turning to Kate again.  
"If they were wiped out, though, how does Billy have Chaos Magic?"  
  
Kate huffed. " _Assuming_ that's what he has... like I said - there are pieces missing."  
  
There _were_ possible answers, but Teddy didn't think he'd get out of Kate anything more than what she already told him. While he was deciding what his next question would be, Kate voiced her own concerns.  
  
"I'm more bothered by the here and now, personally. Forget his ties to the Maximoffs, how did he even hear of them? They're not exactly mainstream pop stars even in our exclusive circles..."  
  
"Why does it feel like you have a theory? Out with it," Teddy ordered; he wasn't in the mood for games, especially given the sensation her words elicited in him, akin to nausea.  
Kate licked her lips before growling.  
  
"I'm saying someone made sure he found out. Left a trail of breadcrumbs for him to follow, at once both vague enough to not dissuade him, yet honest enough to make him think there's hope - his _only_ hope. Someone went to great lengths to make sure he came here."  
  
Teddy tensed. He had a good idea of whom she was talking, and it made that feeling in the pit of his stomach go from bad to worse, especially when Kate spoke again, issuing an unapologetic challenge towards him.  
  
"Teddy, which Primogen did you _really_ ask for permission to approach Billy?"  
  
Teddy winced. He had somehow managed to avoid answering that question; no more. "I was wondering when I'd be called out on it. You guys took your time."  
  
"Eli and Nate are probably happier playing dumb," Kate growled. "He's a _witch_ \- there's no one else you'd go to other than everyone's favorite caped, megalomaniac armor-fanatic."  
  
Teddy's fists clenched. It still felt like the build-up rather than the punch-line.  
"What of it?"  
  
Kate turned away. "The Tremere Primogen and the rarest of the rare, a long lost Chaos Bearer. How does a lowly Gangrel who stumbled across the witch by _mistake_ factor into this?"  
  
It was a line of thought Teddy disliked pursuing yet now that Kate brought it up he couldn't help but face it. He recalled the terms of the contract Doom imposed on him, three in total. Billy mustn't die; Teddy mustn't make Billy into his thrall; If Billy is to be Embraced, Doom picks the Sire. In hindsight, the terms seemed even less fair than Teddy found them to be at first, but it mattered little right then.  
"A bodyguard," he offered at last. It certainly added up with rules one and three, with the responsibility of defending Billy from other potential Sires falling on Teddy's shoulders.  
  
"That actually made sense to you, didn't it?" Kate snarled in disgust. "The _Tremere Primogen_ doesn't wait for things to happen, Teddy. If he wanted to keep the kid safe he could've appointed any number of guardians or outright taken him into custody. No, that's not what this is about."  
  
She was right, of course, Teddy knew, as much as he hated admitting it - if nothing else it meant he's been played thoroughly for quite a while.  
  
"There has to be another reason, something we're missing, but _what_ \--"  
She fell silent suddenly, hand reaching for an arrow in the quiver on her back. Teddy took a moment to catch on but he was alert instantly, knowing that for Kate to be this way, it meant they were about to have company. Not a second later, a hole opened up in the air, hurling out what at first they realized was a person, followed closely by the realization of whom it was.  
  
"Billy!" Teddy yelled and rushed to his side. The witch was curled up on the floor, holding his side and coughing. There was a faint scent of blood Teddy caught a whiff of, but he forced himself to ignore both it and the red he saw tainting Billy's lips when he held him up. "What happened?!" Teddy demanded, torn between concern and rage he had no one to direct it at. Before he could properly lose himself to either emotion, Billy grabbed his arm and forced himself to speak through the breathlessness.  
  
"You gotta... get out of here," he urged before a cough rocked him. "They're... coming for you.."  
  
"Who?!" Teddy urged. "Did they do this to you?! ...Who are they, Billy?!"  
  
Billy struggled to reply, but before he could control his voice enough, a loud snort dragged Teddy's attention back to Kate.  
  
"We're about to find out, he _brought them here_!" She accused before letting an arrow fly. It met its target - an incendiary grenade. The explosion sent flames scattering all over, engulfing the empty warehouse in fire.  
The loud, shrill scream Kate let out was unlike anything Billy's ever heard, filled with pure terror and distress. It was so primal and unbridled Billy had a hard time thinking it was even a human sound. Whatever it was that caused this reaction didn't affect Kate alone - Teddy, who until then held Billy so tightly, practically threw him on the floor and scrambled to his feet. Billy caught a glimpse of his eyes, pupils narrowed into terrified slits before he turned away, fully meaning to escape on his own.  
He never managed.  
  
"Teddy...?!" Billy called and tried to push himself up. He looked up to find Teddy trembling and stopped dead in his tracks. As much as he seemed scared of the fire, whatever was in front of him terrified him that much more.  
  
"Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee."    
It was a smooth voice that formed the words clearly. There was something to it that made Billy feel uneasy, and whatever it was, it was enough to bring Teddy to his knees. Before him stood Sharon, gripping a cross in one hand and a gun in the other. She kept praying, every word making Teddy curl up further until he was a whimpering ball on the floor.  
  
"Pathetic," Billy heard spoken from behind him. It was Steve, he knew and forced himself to face the man. Steve was feeding the flames, pouring gasoline on them until the container was empty, and then it too was thrown into the fire. He seemed unimpressed by what was taking place around him, the detachment evident in his eyes even for the brief moment their eyes met before Steve looked away at Teddy, then at Kate.  
"Look at them, brought to their knees by some fire and someone simply saying an honest prayer. Unholy beasts." He pulled out a long, thin item from a strap against his thigh and gripped a handful of Kate's hair.  
"I'm sorry," she panted, voice broken and pleading; she wasn't any better off than Teddy was, Billy realized.  
  
"Good," Steve growled in response. A disgusting sound followed, filling the air as the man thrust the wooden stake through Kate's chest, penetrating her heart. Billy stared helplessly as Kate fell to the floor, motionless. The sight made him gag so he looked up, his eyes meeting Steve's for a brief moment. It was enough to make matters worse as Billy had no doubt in him - Steve was only getting started.  
Ignoring the pain and numbness, Billy pushed himself up and forced himself to crawl over to Teddy.  
  
"Teddy... _dammit, Ted_!" he swore and shook Teddy as hard as he could. "Get a grip!" he ordered, to no avail. Teddy didn't even look at him, too busy shaking and muttering a constant, broken mantra -  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm scared... so sorry..."  
  
"What-"  
  
"It's the prayers," Steve explained and cocked his gun. "In the presence of one's true faith, these monsters are forced to reveal their true forms and beg forgiveness for it. Don't worry, we'll make sure the girl atones for her sins - she has valuable information we can use to hunt down others like her. This one, on the other hand..."  
Steve towered over the boys and took aim. "Stand aside, son. I'll bestow salvation upon the both of you now."  
  
Billy mustered whatever strength he had left and laid over Teddy; Steve didn't want to kill _him_ , so he had to make the most of that.  
"By _shooting_ me? Seems kind of... detrimental."  
  
The words seemed to actually reach the man who stalled for a moment, but then Steve seemed to have reached a decision. He pulled the safety on and held the gun up; Billy never managed to even consider feeling relieved. Steve flipped the gun, gripping it by the barrel before he slapped the side of it against Billy's head, knocking him back.  
  
"Billy...!" Teddy managed between apologies and frightened pleas. It failed to impress Steve, who again gripped the gun tightly, safety off.  
  
"Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. _Amen_."  
The first shot caught Billy's attention, making him look up despite the pain. The second shot left him speechless, mortified and frozen. The third shot snapped him out of it, making instinct take over.  
  
" _TEDDY!_ "  
  
It was an invisible yet irresistible force that threw Steve through the air, ramming him into the wall and dropping him into a pile of construction materials that collapsed on top of him. Even the flames in its path gave way, going out.  
  
"STEVE!" Sharon screamed. She aimed her gun at Billy, making her attempt to reach him even more hollow than it already was. "Billy--"  
  
" _Shut up!_ "  
  
Obeying wasn't a choice Sharon could make, as a violent vibration rocked her torso. She coughed, blood gushing out of her mouth before she dropped to her knees, clutching at her throat. Her vocal chords ruptured, she could pray no more. It offered just the clarity of mind Teddy needed to will his fear aside and pull himself up, paying his injuries no mind - he had more important things to worry about. He threw himself at Kate, focusing on the one important task at hand - getting that stake out of her. The sound the wood made on its way out was as unpleasant as on its way in, and Kate's accommodating scream, all the more feral.  
  
"Kill 'em..." she hissed, a hand over the hole in her chest. "Don't care... 'Tasha... _I'll kill 'em_!"  
  
Teddy had no attention to spare her eerie statement. He had just registered the flames were gone - extinguished - and the beast inside him finally relented and agreed to be pacified. The rest of him was still anxious until he looked at Billy - then he became terrified. Billy was on his knees, the last sparks of blue glow fading from his hands and eyes. He took down the hunters, he put out the flames, he saved them--  
  
"...no!"  
  
He used his Chaos Magic.  
  
"Billy!" Teddy yelled and lunged forward. The witch coughed, his lips painting red as a result, before he looked up. A smile began to form when he saw Teddy, yet it never managed to properly manifest. His eyes rolled back and he fell, right into Teddy's arms as the Gangrel skidded on the floor to catch him.  
  
"Billy... hey! Open your eyes, _c'mon_!" Teddy insisted - _begged_ \- and shook the limp boy in his arms. Nothing; Billy didn't move. In fact, he was barely breathing. Teddy knew well what he was feeling right then - panic.  
" _Wake up_!"  
  
A thud came from behind him but he didn't look as Kate tied the unconscious hunters up. Done, the Assamite walked up to the two and knelt next to them. She felt her way to Billy's head and chest and concentrated.  
  
"I have to get him out of here," Teddy muttered. "Get him- get him _help_ \--"  
  
"Spare me," Kate demanded, her voice cold. "You know as well as I do he's as good as dead."  
She couldn't see the rage that flared in Teddy's eyes, though the red feel of his aura was loud and clear. She stood up, and while Teddy had half a mind of following, claws at the ready, he was carrying precious cargo.  
  
"I _would_ get him out of here if I were you, though," she commented offhandedly as she collected her belongings and prisoners. "This is no place for anyone to die in. You can't get him help, but you can get him comfortable. I mean, seeing how you care so much--"  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"--oh, you don't? Fooled me," she laughed, her heel pressing against Steve's side. Behind her Teddy was up on his feet, Billy wrapped in his jacket and safe in his arms.  
  
"I _can_ get him help. I can _save_ him!"  
  
" _How_?! ...Ted-- oh, quiet _you_!" she growled back at sound that came from down under, and proceeded to kick hard, silencing whoever it was that was regaining consciousness. Teddy was gone by then, out of the warehouse even if not out of range of her senses. She decided to let him be, as she had to make sure her prisoners lived to regret what they'd done to her.  
"You two are going to help me pay back a debt. And boy, do I hope they'll make you suffer!"  
  
–  
  
The woman behind the counter recounted the bills for the third time before finally giving Teddy permission to leave. They would look after Billy, Teddy knew and held onto that thought as he reluctantly left the safe-house. He hated leaving Billy behind, but he couldn't leave him alone, nor could he afford to take him where he was headed. Pulling his hood over his head, Teddy made his way downtown, ignoring the dull sting in his thumb that did little but motivate him to pick up the pace. It was true, what Kate said, especially in light of what she just told him about Billy's powers - Teddy _couldn't_ heal Billy. His death _was_ imminent... but who said it had to be final?  
It was high-time he had another talk with Victor von Doom.  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finally got around to writing this. This scene was one of the first ones I had in mind when I was coming up with the idea for this story, and I fear I didn't really do it justice? But I also have no idea what I could've done differently, so I'll let you guys be the judges. Thanks for sticking around for this long, and I hope you survive.

The Baxter building was as intimidating as ever to approach, its black height a testament to the power and prestige of its owner. It weighed down on Teddy even more than usual, but he walked in regardless, and in more certain a step than before. No, it was urgency that moved him, he knew, recalling the pathetic sight of one sickly witch, curled up on a cheap bed and struggling to breathe. It took every ounce of willpower Teddy had to leave Billy behind, but he knew as he passed through the tall sliding doors and felt that familiar chill run through him - it was his only choice. He couldn't bring Billy in there. He thus steeled himself, made sure his hood covered his more incriminating features, and walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Baby, please! One small nibble, that's all I ask!"   
The young-looking man bothering the receptionist was one Teddy was familiar with, enough to know to steer clear of him at better times. Jonathan Storm; both his name and face were familiar among the Kine for his acting career and stunt shows. Arrogant, vain and loud, he fit right in with clan Toreador and stood out like a sore thumb in the middle of Tremere territory. Some human relationships carried over to the Unlife, however, and so for better or worse, Johnny frequented his sister's residence - Susan Storm, Victor von Doom's right hand woman. All the more reason to steer clear of the guy, Teddy thought, but when has he ever been so lucky?

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked, ignoring Johnny's advances. A thrall at the least, Teddy knew, like Cassie was to Nate, but it changed little the fact Johnny had an eye for her, and she was now paying attention to someone else. 

"I need to see Von Doom."

"HA! You and the rest of this rotten city, apparently!" Johnny laughed, a bitter exclamation. "Take a goddamn number!"

"Do you have an appointment, sir?" she went on, ignoring Johnny, as did Teddy.

"No, but--"

"Mr. von Doom's schedule is filled, sir. However, if you tell me your name, I'll see what I can do."

Teddy blinked. This was a surprising response, but not an unfortunate one. At the very least, it meant he might not have to fight his way through - an all around unfavorable if not outright stupid plan.   
"Teddy Altman." 

"Just a moment, sir--"

"Don't hold your breath, not that you're actually breathing." The Toreador laughed, eying Teddy constantly. "Been trying to get my sister all night, but no-go. They're holed up in there, doing 'important' stuff." The air-quotes might've gotten a chuckle out of Teddy any other day, but he wasn't in the mood right then. Displeased with the lack of reaction, Jonny's expression broke into a snarl. He rested an elbow again the counter, chin resting over his fist as he glared at Teddy.  
"So, what does a man of your... stock... want with Doom, anyway?"

"What does a man of your status care?" 

"It's a hassle if the place catches your fleas."

"HA! That's hilarious. Do you all come up with the same material on accident or do you have the same content writer?" 

"Mr. Altman...? Mr. Altman!"

The glaring contest was brought to an abrupt end as both turned instead to look at the receptionist whose smile seemed a bit brighter.

"Mr. von Doom will see you now."

"The hell he will!" Johnny objected, his eyes a flurry of burning rage. "This walking piece of shit?! How long did I have to wait just to see Sue?!"

"Ms. Storm will see you now, Mr. Storm."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

Mildly amused, Teddy chose to leave the scene behind him, but wasn't above throwing back one last dare.  
"Bee-arr-bee, spreading my fleas all over your building."

Ignoring Johnny's promises for flaming vengeance, Teddy stepped into the appointed elevator and began his long way up.

–

Teddy was let into Doom's office without further incidents. The ghouls guarding the place closed the door behind him silently, leaving him to face the man himself. Doom was sitting at his desk, numerous stacks of paper scattered before him. The Gangrel barely managed to open his mouth when an armored finger was held up, silencing him. In an attempt to occupy himself in the meanwhile, Teddy glanced down at the papers, one half of them appearing like normal business and legal papers, while the rest were covered in runes and formulas. The younger Kindred wasn't sure what was more demonic.  
Finally the last note was written and the last signature scribbled, allowing Doom at long last to put the quill back in its ink pot and turn his attention to his guest. 

"Speak, cur. The time I have for your ilk is limited."

And yet he was let up immediately, Teddy thought, recalling Johnny's earlier outburst. He was wanted there - expected, even. For all the screaming in his head, every instinct warning him to run away or at the very least - behave, he had the oddest inkling that he could afford himself some liberties. If nothing else, chances were good Doom needed him. For what end, he wasn't quite certain yet, but it meant Doom would at least pause before setting him on fire, right?

"I'm here to renegotiate the terms of our contract."

There was a twitch and an incoherent sound that may well have been a breathed-out chuckle. The request was ludicrous enough for that to be so, Teddy knew; he also knew he had nothing to lose.   
Finally the Primogen leaned back, hands on his chair's armrests and a pleased sound echoing in his helmet.   
"You never cease to entertain. Pray-tell, then, what troubles you now, which you so readily accepted before?"

He wasn't wrong; Teddy was foolish and rash for signing it as easily as he did. Doom had no obligation to hear him out this way - maybe it was all for entertainment's sake, but hey - no point in wasting the audience he was given, least of all with Billy rapidly running out of time. 

"It has a trap."

"As any good contract would."  
The bored boast reminded Teddy of Nate, and for a brief moment he wondered if he shouldn't really do it more Nate's style. Then again, when did he ever? 

"The first and third rules," Teddy went on explaining, if only for the record. "I can't let Billy die, and if he is to be Embraced, you pick the Sire."   
There was no reaction on Doom's side, for better or worse. Surely he knew where Teddy was going with this, yet let Teddy get there on his own just the same. Was it on the off-chance Teddy got it wrong, he wondered; it changed little.   
"If he's Embraced, he dies, no matter who the Sire is, and I break the first rule."

A silent nod was Doom's initial response, and the bad feeling it gave Teddy was not for naught.   
"I suppose you do, and that is what you're here for - to dispel that trap?"

The Gangrel didn't manage to form a coherent response when Doom rolled away on his chair towards the window. 

"Ridiculous. You signed the contract on your own accord. You have no one to blame for this but yourself."

Teddy figured as much, but it didn't help the icy grip he felt tightening around his insides. His fists clenched in response to his initial instinct to argue, to fight. To demand Doom cooperated, because if he didn't, regardless of what happened to Billy, Teddy would--  
He let out a breath for show, pose relaxing. He knew an enemy he couldn't beat when he saw one - all struggling here would accomplish was an early death. And then what would become of Billy?  
"I see," he concluded, voice steady if resigned. "You're right, of course. I'm sorry I wasted your time. I'll see myself out." 

Doom didn't need to move to make his point. Teddy barely managed to open the door when it slammed shut, leaving him with the handle in his hand. He turned around to stare at the back of Doom's seat before glancing at the handle. Well; someone wanted him there. 

"The contract cannot be altered," Doom began as he pushed himself up and made his way towards one of the walls. Teddy took that chance to leave the handle on one of the stands by the door, and when he looked again, Doom had the parchment the contract was written on. "But it can be amended."  
Deciding against questioning exactly where the scroll came from, Teddy paid attention, loathe to fall into another trap. Both present stared down at the scroll Doom spread over his desk before reaching for his quill.   
"The first rule shall hereby have an exception - should William's death be part of an Embrace in accordance with the third rule, no penalty will be invoked." Doom read out as he wrote, the blood used as ink sinking into the parchment. He paused then to look at Teddy. "It means--"

"He dies to the Sire you picked, I walk. Even I speak that much fancy bureaucracy." 

"The world is a truly wondrous place," the Elder chuckled to himself before signing. He then pushed the contract in Teddy's direction, but the younger vampire found himself hesitating. Kate's words came to mind - why? What did Doom have to gain from it? Why let Teddy be involved when he could've so easily gotten what he wanted directly? And what did he want Bily for, so much that he was putting up with Teddy for it?  
"Who'd have thought you and I would have a shared interest."

It was a fitting enough continuation to his previous statement, and piqued Teddy's interest both. What came next got to Teddy more than he cared to admit, though.

"To ensure he will not fade from this world."

Screw why Doom was into it. The mere thought of losing Billy hurt, a cold flare more potent than anything Teddy's felt in years. His thumb was on the paper the next moment, the physical sting only serving to focus him and his determination. Doom looked from the contract up at his unlikely partner before chuckling, the sound ringing ominously in his helmet. 

"And again, all is as it should be."

Teddy cared little for what Doom did with the contract, which disappeared from view again. Now that the matter of formalities was out of the way, they could finally get down to business. 

"Now then, shall you continue to waste my time...?"

The answer seemed to be a 'yes'. Hood pulled back, obliging Doom's request from the last time they dealt with each other, Teddy was on his knees, fists clenched on the floor. The way Doom's gaze made him nauseous, all pretentious and mocking, was besides the point. This wasn't the time for pride.

"He doesn't have much time. Please..." Eyes closed, Teddy bowed his head. "Please choose a Sire for him!"

It wasn't enough he felt Doom's scrutiny and disapproval pressing down on him; now there was also the tyrant's boot stepping down on his head. 

"You dare make not the one request of Doom, but many, and to cover up for your own failures, no less. Whose duty was it to protect his life, cur? Answer me!"

Teeth clenched, nails digging into his palms, Teddy spat the answer out with all the guilt and shame he felt.  
"Mine!" 

Doom stepped down, closing the already small distance between Teddy's face and the floor. But even when Doom stepped away, Teddy didn't move, fearing that would be taken as an act of defiance and mutiny. It didn't really hurt, anyway - not physically.

"Tomorrow--"

Now, to that, however, Teddy couldn't remain silent. "That's too late--!"

"You have only yourself to blame," Doom reminded in an almost bored manner - no, it was a distracted one, Teddy realized as Doom blinked out of sight and a peculiar fragrance reached his nose, of salt and lavender and ash. "I can smell his death on you as surely as I can your own."  
There was finally a sound - a door closing, but Teddy saw nothing wrong with the wall when he looked - only Doom again, standing there as though he never left. The one thing that was different was the small vial he held out that Teddy realized he was to take.   
"Ten o'clock, tomorrow, under St. Patrick's cathedral. A single drop goes to waste, and he won't make it. Do not disappoint me any more than you already have."

Holding the vial with the utmost care, Teddy nodded and looked at Doom, bracing for anything else. Doom watched him for a moment more before turning his back to him.  
"Finally. Away with you." 

Not needing to be told twice, Teddy left the office. Doors closed behind him, he turned towards the elevators, only to come face to face with--

"Billy?!"

That was without a doubt him, Teddy knew, even as the figure disappeared, leaving a breeze in its wake. But it couldn't be, Teddy corrected himself. Billy had dark hair and brown eyes, a complete mismatch to this person's white and green. And that smirk couldn't have been more unlike the guy. But it was the same face, that much he was certain of...  
Much like how he was certain he hadn't the time to dwell on it any longer. Writing it off as a crude trick played by some Tremere hiding in the shadows, Teddy left the building as fast as he could, ignoring Johny's cries for attention as he passed through the lobby again. He had a witch to keep alive - nothing else mattered half as much.

–

Taking care of Billy wasn't unlike handling a rag doll. He moved as Teddy made him, and seemed rather content to simply lie down motionlessly. He didn't even seem that appetizing, and Teddy suspected that the only reason why he still considered feeding off him at all was the everlasting electrical tang on his tongue, present ever since the first time he drank from the mage. Another pained sigh made Teddy reconsider, as well as make him miss the time before he met Billy - before he began to feel again. And that was the gist of it, wasn't it, Teddy pondered and sat down on the bed, fingers gently caressing Billy's messy hair. Billy made him feel again, to the point his coterie couldn't help but point it out to him - to the point he turned on them and favored Billy. It was torture, and worth every last bit of it, he knew when Billy tilted his head to better look at him, his fingers twitching invitingly on the mattress. Teddy obliged the silent request and took Billy's hand in his, squeezing it tightly and blaming the weakness of the returned hold on Billy's mortal strength. It reminded him of his duties, and he ensured Billy was given Doom's potion before lying down next to him. Billy finally seemed at peace, making a long forgotten warmth bloom in Teddy's chest. He just might make it to tomorrow like this, Teddy thought - a hope he dared not admit was bordering a prayer.   
"I won't let you die," he whispered and kissed the top of Billy's head before taking his leave to find refuge from the rising sun.

–

Billy had survived the day, Teddy knew not thirty seconds after he woke the following night. What food and water he left for him was consumed, going by the discarded boxes, bags and bottles on the floor. The television was on, offering some manner of distraction, or white noise - either way, Billy didn't seem to really be into it, staring unseeingly in a different direction. He did notice Teddy was there, or at least so it seemed when Teddy moved, for the witch tilted his head as though to keep watch. A part of Teddy cursed himself - he should've begged Doom for help sooner. It was a pointless regret, one more regret to add to the many he accumulated over the years. Rather than dwell on it, he looked down at the bag handed to him on his way in - more of Doom's ceremonial nonsense. A change of clothes, was it? 

"Good morning, sleepy head," Teddy greeted, the bag for now left on the table. "Missed me, much?   
A tired chuckle was the best Billy could offer, but at least it didn't devolve into another coughing fit. Kneeling by the bed, Teddy examined Billy's face with both his eyes and fingers. He seemed roughly as pale and sickly as before, his skin cold and sticky. He was in no shape to be brought before Doom, Teddy knew, and tried his best at a smile.   
"How about it? Think you've got what it takes for a shower?"

Eyes closed and with great reluctance, Billy pushed himself up slowly, only to wobble not halfway up. Teddy caught him with ease and stayed still until Billy opened his eyes again. 

"Easy, take it slow. We have time."  
That was almost certainly a lie, one Billy seemed to not buy into, but let slide just the same. Instead, he glanced around the room before frowning.

"What's in the bag?" 

"A change of clothes."

"Oh? What's the occasion?"  
That made Teddy pause, but Billy wasn't actually waiting for an answer.  
"Never mind," he said, smile and tone both bitter. "We both know what's up."

When was the last time he held someone like this, Teddy struggled to remember as his arms wrapped around Billy, keeping him close, the hold firm yet gentle, like Billy would break if Teddy held on tighter. And for all he knew, that may well have been true. He doubted he ever held Billy himself like that before, but he couldn't well help it - he couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

"Teddy...?" was eventually muffled against Teddy's shoulder. The Kindred heard it well enough and slowly pulled away before cupping Billy's face with his hands. He enjoyed the sight of those brown eyes, still so clear and deep, before motioning towards the bathroom with his head. 

"Mind if I joined you?"

Billy closed his eyes, but let himself smile, a gesture that made Teddy stare.  
"Be gentle, I'm fragile."  
A statement that was truer than ever before, and so Teddy handled him with care, when he carried him over, when he undressed him, when they stepped under the current. Billy was a stark contrast to his all but lifeless self the previous night, but there was something to it that let Teddy know - it wouldn't last. That was why, as much as he wanted to stall, to drag it on, he ultimately forced himself to proceed with the preparations. The both of them clean, Teddy helped Billy into the change of clothes provided before pulling his own clothes back on.

"Perfect fit," Billy praised idly behind Teddy and leaned against the sink while he examined himself. "Not my style, though." 

Both statements rang true. Truly a perfect fit, the kind one would expect of a custom-made suit, the attire was composed of dress-pants and an off-white button up shirt, one with a collar that was all too easy to push aside and out of the way. Billy left it unbuttoned, making Teddy gulp and look away; that neck still looked far too alluring. Also provided was a vest and a matching jacket, but they were left behind along with the evening shoes in favor of Billy's own wardrobe. Teddy didn't see reason to complain - it seemed like a hassle to get it on right, anyway, and the less energy Billy invested in such trifle matters, the better. They were running out of time on top of everything, too...

"All dressed up, and nowhere to go," the mage huffed weakly before quirking a brow when Teddy handed him his coat. 

"Let's go, then."

To say Billy seemed surprised was an understatement, but he put the coat on and followed Teddy regardless. Teddy spent the short way outside of the hotel thinking of ways to bring Billy to the damned place. They could go the normal ways, but Teddy wasn't sure he had enough money for a cab. He was sure Billy wouldn't survive breathing the underground air of the subway, nor jumping across the rooftops - which also posed the risk of them being seen.   
The solution was ultimately provided to them when they left the building.

"Mr. Altman."

He recognized her not for her appearance, but for the brooch she wore on her jacket's lapel. It bore von Doom's emblem, a fact that was enough to make Teddy stop in his tracks, much to Billy's confusion. The messenger stood by a black car and, once they came to a stop, opened one of the back doors. 

"This way, please."

Teddy turned to look at Billy and found him frowning behind his scarf in what no doubt was question and doubt, but largely he just seemed tired. Smiling just barely, Teddy reached for his face, tracing a thumb under his eye before walking to the car. He stopped right at the door before turning to find Billy still where he left him, unmoving.

"Bi--"

"Master Kaplan," the woman said, a fact that set Teddy on edge as much as it pissed him off. "Please."

The look Billy gave her was just as unimpressed as Teddy could hope it to be, but he obliged before long, joining Teddy in the backseat of their needlessly expensive form of transport. The car took off after a minute, and Teddy - having an idea of where they were headed - directed his attention to Billy who seemed ready to melt into the seat. At least he was comfortable, all things considered. 

"Where are we going?"  
The question seemed almost out of place, given how Billy seemed ready to fall asleep, but ultimately it was far from uncalled for, if a bit untimely. 

"You get in the car, then ask?"

Whatever sarcasting comeback Billy no doubt had at the ready was deemed to be a waste of energy he couldn't spare, so instead he closed his eyes in an exasperated manner. That worked just as well, as Teddy shifted slightly. 

"I'm getting you help."

The snort was a bit too moist and led to a coughing fit, at the end of which Billy looked at Teddy as though he had told a joke. 

"No, seriously."

"Seriously."   
Teddy's insistence wiped the smile off Billy's face. He looked away, frowning at the frosted window. 

"It's a waste of time."

"You don't know that," Teddy argued and for once was oddly grateful Billy was too tired - too weak - to argue too much. "It's the same guy whose potion kept you alive through today, don't rule it out!" 

The way Billy was shaking his head slowly made something sink inside Teddy.

"Postponing death isn't the same as extending life."

Yet did it really matter, given where Teddy was taking him? In light of what was to come? That thought led him to another he found himself frowning at. He was taking Billy to be Embraced. He was dooming him to an eternity as an undead monster, to never again see the light of day. To face the Beast within. It was almost enough to make him reconsider, at the very least, to feel regret - but knowing he'd never again have to see Billy cough so painfully, or look so pathetic and weak - to know he'd never have to lose him to something as frustrating as mortality - pushed that thought away and filled him with renewed vigor. He brought his hand to Billy's cheek again, only to frown at the moistness he felt under his fingertips. Were those... tears? Was Billy crying? He certainly was trying to pull away and hide that fact, but Teddy kept him there with not much more than a gentle presence against his cheek.   
"Billy..." was all he could bring himself to say, yet somehow, that was enough.

"I won't live to see the sunrise, Teddy."

Well, he wasn't wrong; but knowing the truth about the night's true agenda somehow didn't help ease the pain seeing Billy's miserable expression brought. 

"You don't know that," he blurted, unsure himself why. It was the truth, and yet there were nuances to that Billy didn't know that made it better! Or worse, depending on your perspective. But Billy would hear none of that, as he resumed shaking his head. 

"It's tonight. I saw it today, in a dream... an angel, clad in red, will take me away tonight. There's no escaping that."

A chill spread inside Teddy. He had an idea of who that so called angel was, and the implication she'd be taking Billy away was one he preferred not to think about. Least of all when it was apparent Billy was still in distress. Thankfully, the witch explained himself without further encouragement, hands clumsily wiping at his eyes while Teddy's hand rested simply on his shoulder. 

"I left my parents a voice-mail today. God, this-- this isn't how parents should find out their son is--"  
A hiccup interrupted him, giving Teddy a chance to inquire.

"Why not go back, then?"

Billy winced. "For the same reason I ran away in the first place. I can't control it, not really. I could hurt them..."

"And they could hurt you," Teddy filled in, making Billy seem all the more miserable. 

"They're good people..."

"I believe you," the vampire reassured and brushed his thumb against Billy's cheeks. Oh he believed, alright - believed Billy held onto that faith with all he had. But even good people could still do awful things when they faced what they didn't understand, after all. He kept that to himself, however - there was no point in making it worse.  
As though responding to that thought, Billy looked at Teddy, and for the first time that night, didn't seem completely lost. 

"I was sure I'd end up dying alone," he finally whispered, but the statement had a peculiar amount of hope to it, one that made a bit more sense when he looked at Teddy, and his eyes were filled with the kind of light Teddy doubted their blood bond alone could facilitate. "But then I met you, and you kept showing up out of nowhere and even introduced me to your coterie - you fought your coterie for me!"

"And I'd do it again," Teddy admitted softly, yet with a hostile edge to his voice. Billy smiled back weakly, drinking in the protective vibes as he snuggled closer. 

"You offered me company, and... I guess, purpose. It's more than I could've asked for. Thank you."

And to think how it all started; there was really no point in bringing that up now, least of all when his own feelings on the matter changed so much. Saying nothing, Teddy bettered his hold on Billy and kissed the side of his head.   
A moment passed of this precious silence before Billy half chuckled, half coughed.

"I'm talking too much."

"Making the most of your last moments?"

"That's morbid."

"Said the guy who dreamed his own death."

It was meant as a tease, and Billy made a sound not unlike a chuckle, but it still made Teddy realize something didn't fit right. 

"Speaking of, why did you come with me? If it's all set in stone?"

He took that twitch of the shoulders as a shrug. 

"Throwing a prayer to the wind? Besides, what, I'd stay in the hotel?"

"You can admit you want to spend every last moment with me, it won't go to my head."

The smile Billy offered might've been amused, but he was too tired and so it came out simply as honest. That realization, as well as knowing they could've been spending their time better made Teddy uncomfortable, but it didn't matter. Tonight, things changed, and he'd never have to suffer through Billy's misery again. Neither of them would. 

How much longer they spent like that, he knew not. Billy seemed asleep, so Teddy let his attention wander. It took but a moment for him to realize what was up, and he cursed his own carelessness. 

"We're driving in circles."

Billy stirred back to awareness while Teddy contemplated the best course of action. A small screen lit up then, showing an "audio only" message before the driver's voice came in.

"It is almost time, sirs. Are you done?"

"They let us...?" Billy asked; Teddy frowned. He was grateful for the borrowed time, but it was a kindness that didn't sit well with him. Was this really Doom's doing? Feeling a shift, he looked down to find Billy sitting up as best he could. For a moment a thought crossed his mind, of grabbing Billy and running, finding some other way to do this, a way that wouldn't involve the guy actually dying in the process, and least of all, Victor von Doom--  
But that thought was crushed with an invisible fist, and Teddy nodded.

"We're ready."

–

The car pulled to a stop several minutes later. The two waited until the door was opened for them before stepping out. Teddy climbed out first and helped Billy before looking around. The street was empty despite the relatively early hour, a feat that served to deepen the sense of unease already caused simply from standing in the shade of the old cathedral. 

"Boo," he heard Billy say as he leaned heavily against him, and the only response Teddy could offer was a smitten smile. 

"Aaaaaah."

"Your acting sucks."

"Sucking is a thing that I do."

"Was that-- was that a vampire joke?!"

Snorting, Teddy guided Billy through the back entrance their escort pointed them at. Inside, another silent helper ushered them through two side rooms and then walked right through a wall. Be it that they were accustomed to such things, or simply too tired and weak, neither was impressed and so they simply entered the hidden elevator, leaving their escort behind. 

"Was expecting a spiral staircase with torches on the walls.

"What year do you think this is?!"

Billy laughed before sighing. Teddy wanted to let him rest, but he had to ask something first. Not like there was any point in avoiding the topic anymore, anyway.

"How long did you know what I was?"

"What... a vampire and not an animorphous wolf spirit?"

"For instance."

"A while. I'm not that bad at what I do."

"And you still let me--"

You offered me company.  
Recalling what Billy said, Teddy tensed. Billy stared at him blankly, even when Teddy hugged him tight. He'd take him out of this life, for sure.

"C'mon--" Teddy said once the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid apart. "Let's do this."

At the end of a short hallway they found a large hall, wide and deep with a tall ceiling. Thick pillars lined the walls which were decorated with articulate paintings and statues, almost enough to hide the eldritch runes etched into the stone. Light was provided from the numerous lamps hanging from the ceiling, casting numerous shadows everywhere. 

"We're pretty deep down," Teddy whispered yet still it echoed, making him frown. He knew the Tremere had many such hidden locations - every single Kindred clan did - but to think he'd set foot in one, and in von Doom's personal lair, no less... it was something he could spend his nights better without. All the more so given what Billy added next, simply voicing what Teddy knew in his gut.

"It's a ceremonial hall." It was an awed statement that spoke of an odd sense of composure Teddy wasn't quite expecting from the mage right then. Billy then tugged on Teddy's hand, and pointed at the middle of the hall. Resting in a better lit area of the room was what appeared to be a bed, covered in smooth, cream-hued sheets and various flower petals. Candles surrounded it, the flames burning at their tips curiously not causing the vampire in the room any distress. Must've been a Tremere trick, one of many they got to see that night. 

"I suppose it's there, huh?" Billy muttered and looked at Teddy questioningly. Teddy on his part was in as much of a loss, but it was momentary. An image flashed through his mind, of Doom's intense, angry glare. It left him disoriented, but with a clear enough idea of what he was to do. Smiling at Billy, he pulled him towards the bed, and did his best to ignore the hunger building inside him.

"This feels needlessly theatrical," the mage admitted but laid down on the bed just the same. He let out a heavy sigh and sank into the mattress. 

"These things often are," Teddy countered and ran two fingers down Billy's cheek. Billy looked up at him tiredly, but a hint of a smile persisted on his lips. 

"We're here. Now what?"  
There was more expectation than curiosity to that question which Teddy answered not in words. Instead, he trailed his fingers from Billy's face to his neck and let a hungry look settle in his eyes. He felt Billy gulping under his fingertips and looked up in time to see that look of resignation. 

"So that's how it's going to be?"

"Yeah," came the simple reply as Teddy shifted over the bed, positioning himself over Billy. "Nervous?" 

"A bit," Billy replied honestly. He rested his hands on Teddy's sides, only to let them drop the next moment, finding it was too straining. Teddy didn't mind, and simply leaned down to kiss Billy's forehead, then his eyes, then the side of his nose. He paused there, relishing the warmth, the scent, that aroma unlike any other only a living person gave off. It would be the last time he enjoyed Billy like this, after all. He stalled still after, nibbling on Billy's lips before finally descending towards the neck. The pulse was weak, yet present, another 'last' to savior. He muttered a small goodbye against the warm skin when he realized Billy was talking.

"I'm glad it's you."

Eyes closed, Teddy steeled himself and bore his fangs.   
"See you on the other side."

"Funny thing to say to a dead--"

Words gave way to a fragile gasp. Billy's body arched under Teddy, one of the last reactions the mage had in him as he clenched his fists, grabbing handfuls of bedcovers and petals. Teddy had no attention to spare to any of it as the familiar metallic taste filled his mouth, sending pulses of delight through him. It had been a while since last he fed, concerned for Billy's health. Knowing this was the last time he'd be able to enjoy it was tragic, but there was really no reason to hold back - and he was oh so hungry. He drank, and drank, a broken moan sounding as he gave another last gulp - but nothing came out. Billy was empty. Another attempt resulted in disappointment and Teddy forced himself into focus, a daunting task as his mind was swimming in euphoria still. He hadn't the time for that - the clock was ticking, he knew as he could slowly feel the life leaving Billy's body - but nothing was happening. At this rate, Billy would really--

"...Doom?" Teddy panted, unable to tear his gaze from Billy's face, so peaceful, at ease, and so very, very still. 

"Doom--!"

Something grabbed him, something delicate, yet strong, and the next thing Teddy knew, he was flying, flung with humiliating ease. He caught a glimpse of red before his back met something hard and he fell to the floor, the statue he hit collapsing on top of him. He heard the rumbling sound of rubble for the most part, but then there was also something else - something soothing. A woman's voice...?

"Haaaappy biiiiirthdaaaay toooo yoooou~" 

The voice filled the hall with a melody, one velvety soft and longing. 

"Haaaappy biiiiirthdaaaay toooo yoooou~" 

Teddy realized then he knew the voice, even before he pushed himself up to his knees and looked at the bed and the red-clad figure on top of it. That was the Scarlet Witch, he recognized, and then he spotted Billy, face buried in the Elder's neck, gulping desperately.

"Happy biiiirthdaaaay, happy biiiirthdaaaaay~" 

This was the scarlet angel who'd take Billy away from him.

"Happy birthday tooooo yooooou~ Drink well, Beloved," Wanda cooed, her hand gently patting Billy's head, even as he latched onto her, lost to the maddening hunger. "As much as you need. Mother is here now."

The feeling Teddy was intruding was reinforced by reality as a tall figure stood before him, clad in armor and green. Doom glared down at him, all the more menacing with the light at his back.

"You have outstayed your welcome."

It couldn't end that way, not yet! Teddy braced himself, opened his mouth to speak, but in his hurry to respond, he made the most basic of mistakes - he made eye contact, and felt the Primogen's will set his mine on fire.

"Leave."

The word, single and simple, pushed all other thoughts out of Teddy's head. He found himself on his feet, control over his body returning only when he was already halfway out the door. Stop, he screamed internally. Don't-- One foot out. Fight it!

"Teddy...?!"

It wasn't Billy's voice that let him turn around, but the fact he had set foot outside, and thus technically obeyed Doom's command. As soon as he did he spun back, eyes darting until he found Billy in the distance, still on the bed and looking at him with panic, blood trailing down his chin. He seemed so lost, so scared--

What have I done?

"Billy!"

It didn't reach him. How could it? Wanda had him, her green eyes piercing into his very soul. There wasn't room for anyone in Billy's world but her, Teddy knew - not anymore. And as the doors finally closed, it wasn't Doom's triumphant sneer that made Teddy's insides twist into knots - it was knowing that he was doomed to lose Billy that night no matter what he did. Alone on his way up, Teddy sank to the floor of the small elevator, and for the first time in decades, decided it wasn't a waste of blood to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. It's the end of the first story-arc, but there's more coming.


End file.
